


(Breaking the) Habit

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Oikawa, AtsuHina are sexual deviants, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, I just wanted to write a sugar daddy fic, I stan OiSuga friendship, I'll prewarn the chapter, M/M, Massage Therapist Kita, Mentions of Sex, Multi, PTSD, Panic Attack, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Side AtsuHina, Side SugaKuroBokuto, Slice of Life, Suga is the best friend, SugaBokuKuroo are also sexual deviants, Sugar Daddy, Tendou is the best friend, implied sex, no beta we die like daichi, side ushiten, there's smut too, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Suga turned toward Iwaizumi. “What are your intentions with my Tooru?”Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow and Oikawa astral projected anywhere else but there. “I want to die.”Iwaizumi laughed softly and reached for Oikawa’s hand. “We are taking it slow but he’s the only one I’m seeing if that’s what you’re asking.”Suga forgot his question as his eyes dropped to the designer bag in Oikawa’s hand. “What is that?!”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Tendou Satori, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 249
Collections: Haikyuu Fics That Light my soul on Fire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started as one of those "coffee shop you need to plug in your dying laptop" prompts and morphed into an entire other sugar daddy fic i've been wanting to write. I hope you all enjoy. I'm still writing it but I have a lot done so I'll update frequently.  
> I've been reading a lot more frequently and realized my work is always really dialogue driven. I know that isn't everyone's cup of tea but it's my favorite. let me know what you think, please :) i've been working on this for a while and am honestly not super confident about it, heh, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> (also the rape/non-con will involved a flashback that will have it's own chapter that *can* be skipped if necessary, I'll put warnings before it. i changed the warning because while it does happen in the fic, it isn't what the fic is about.)
> 
> character ages are obviously different here:  
> Oikawa, Suga, Kuroo, Bokuto, Hinata, Kenma, and Atsumu are all 20 (except Hinata who is 19)  
> Iwaizumi, Daichi, Akaashi, Tendou, Ushijima, Kita, and Terushima are all in their mid 30's.

Oikawa groaned as he deleted yet another sentence in his 26 page long paper. It wasn’t a paper anymore at that point, it was a goddamn book. He was deeply regretting taking an extra course on top of the extra two courses that he was already taking. Why was he cursed with the pleasant attribute that made him an overachiever? It fucking sucked.

He blinked rapidly to keep himself awake and reached for his paper cup to down the rest of his coffee that had since turned as cold as he felt inside as he wrote that paper. The coffee was not helping. He needed  _ hot  _ coffee,  _ actual _ coffee. He was about to stand when his dingy laptop decided to shrilly alert him that he had a low battery. He groaned inwardly and reached into his bag for his charger. He kicked the stool next to him, half intentionally, and reached down to feel for an outlet.

_ There was no outlet. _

His computer chimed again and he furiously clicked the save button. “Ah-!” Oikawa squeaked as he looked around the overly crowded shop for an unused outlet. There were none. Oikawa glanced at his phone to check the time. He had exactly one hour and 22 minutes to get the paper done before he had to submit it virtually. He needed every single one of those minutes. Every. Last. One. Oikawa looked around desperately as he turned the brightness down until his screen was almost nonexistent as it struggled for additional battery life.

Oikawa finally spotted an empty seat and he shoved all of his belongings in his bag, keeping his eye on the seat the entire time. He carried his laptop over to the table and nearly tripped as he approached the man sitting there on his own laptop. Oikawa threw his bag onto the table and the man already sitting there looked up at him.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease-” Oikawa lowered his head as he begged, clasping his two hands together in a prayer pose. “Please- can I sit here? Is someone sitting here? Is it okay if I do? I need- I need to finish this paper. My laptop is dying, there’s no other outlets open. Can I use this one? You aren’t using it, are you?”

The man lowered his headphones and stared up at Oikawa blankly. “What?”

Oikawa’s face fell and crimson tinted his cheeks.

“I’m joking. I heard you. Which question do you want me to answer first?” He leaned back and crossed his arms.

Oikawa stood there, wordlessly, as he clutched his dying laptop. It chimed at him again and he let out an audible whine. “ _ Please _ -” Oikawa scrunched his face up and looked down at him. He stuttered as the other man’s face turned red and he shifted in his seat.

“Yes- yeah, it’s- yeah. It’s fine.” He cleared his throat as Oikawa bowed again, but he looked away and adjusted his position again. “Give me the cord-”

Oikawa was already reaching across the table to plug it in. The other man took it from him and connected it. Oikawa let out a squeal as his laptop lit back up, the brightness resuming its usual hue. He bowed to his computer, adjusted his glasses, and got back to work.

It wasn’t until a half hour later that he realized the man across from him had been staring for at least 3 minutes straight. Oikawa thought he was just looking up or looking around the cafe, but no he was definitely staring straight at him.

Oikawa cleared his throat softly and looked up. “I’m sor-”

The other man abruptly stood and pointed at Oikawa’s empty cup. “Do you want another?”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows together then followed his finger. “Oh- coffee?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

The slightly shorter man sighed in exasperation. “Never mind.”

Oikawa watched him get in line and look in any direction except Oikawa’s. Oikawa turned back to his laptop, typing corrections as he proofread. A couple of minutes later, a cup was set next to his hand. He stared at the cup in pure confusion before his eyebrows shot up slightly.

“Thank you!” 

The man across from him had already pulled his headphones on, face buried in his laptop. 

Oikawa leaned back slightly and stretched his arms over his head, yawning lightly. He stopped suddenly when he felt eyes on him again. He was staring. Again. Except that time, his eyes were on the smooth strip of skin that was exposed when his t-shirt slightly rode up. Oikawa fell forward in a sitting position, his arms crossing across his stomach. He looked up at the man across from him.

“What?” Oikawa asked. 

“What?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

“Because you’re hot.” The man responded without an ounce of shame and all the ease in the world. Oikawa responded with the exact opposite, a fierce blush crossing his face as he covered it with his hands. The man snorted and looked down at his computer. “Are you single?”

Oikawa scoffed. “No!”

He looked up at Oikawa, an eyebrow arched. “Really?”

Oikawa took a moment to really look at him. He thought he was there for the same thing as he was, studying, but he was clearly older than Oikawa originally assumed. Oikawa was 20 but the man across from him had a light sprinkle of gray in his hair that looked like it was caused by the stress of whichever white collar job he worked rather than age. He was probably in his mid 30’s. He was also devastatingly handsome. Oikawa had never dated an older man before, never even looked twice, but he couldn’t help it. 

“No.” Oikawa responded slowly. “I am.”

The other man hummed in response, glancing up at Oikawa one more time before turning back to his computer. “Good to know.”

Oikawa took a deep breath and resumed his proofreading.

He submitted his paper with a full minute to spare before the deadline passed. He jumped out of his seat, knocking it backward and not caring even for a moment that it roughly scraped against the floor. He gripped the edge of the table and grinned down at his laptop. “Fucking finally.” His grin faded as the man across from him cleared his throat loudly. Oikawa looked up, biting his lip slightly and apologized quietly. “Sorry- I just- I worked really hard on that.”

The man across from him smirked and closed his laptop. “Congratulations on finishing then.”

Oikawa’s smile appeared back on his face. “Thank you.” Oikawa didn’t realize he was blushing again until the man’s smirk spread.

“You’re cute.”

Oikawa bit his lip again and closed his own laptop. He mumbled a thank you.

“What’s your name?”

Oikawa licked his bottom lip and sat back down. “Tooru Oikawa. Yours?”

“Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Is there a first name to go with that?”

“Come home with me and there will be.” Iwaizumi zipped his briefcase style messenger bag shut with one hand and tapped his fingers against the wood table with the other.

Oikawa took a moment to realize what he said. “I- what?”

“Come home with me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi slipped a pen into a side pocket and lifted the bag off of the table. 

“W- No- I’m- no- I’m not going home with you. I-I-I don’t even know you.” Oikawa responded with less gumption than he meant.

Iwaizumi shrugged and pulled his coat back on. “I didn’t think you would.”

“Then why did you offer?” Oikawa asked, annoyance masking his features.

“I wanted to see how much it would take. I’m glad you didn’t say yes.”

“What are you, testing me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Iwaizumi leaned over the table slightly and brushed his thumb along Oikawa’s hand. “I’d like to get to know you better.” Iwaizumi pulled a sleek piece of cardstock from another side pocket of his bag and set it on Oikawa’s laptop. He tapped it gently. “If you want. No pressure.”

Oikawa realized in that moment that he had no game whatsoever and any semblance of flirting had long since left him after being single since his second year of high school. “Uh- okay.”

“See you soon.”

Oikawa was frozen to the spot as he watched Iwaizumi leave. He glanced down at the business card then looked back up at the door the moment Iwaizumi turned back toward him. He flashed Oikawa a small smile, a short wave, and he pulled on sunglasses before getting into the back of a sleek sedan.

Oikawa proceeded to choke on his own saliva.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa stared at the business card that he was flipping over in his hand as he hung his head off the edge of his couch. He sighed and started typing the number in his phone then stopped for the umpteenth time that day. It had been 3 days since he met Iwaizumi. The businessman  _ had _ to have forgotten about him. He had to. Oikawa groaned and rolled onto his side. 

“Why are you whining so much?” A voice lingered in from the kitchen. Oikawa looked up to see his roommate leaning against the wall, nursing a bowl of cereal.

“Sugaaaa!” Oikawa whined again, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes. “I don’t know if I should call the guy or not.”

“Didn’t you say he was hot?”

“Yes!”

“And flirty?”

“ _ Yes _ !”

“Then I failed to see the source of your complaining.” Suga kicked Oikawa’s feet to the floor and plopped down at the end of the couch.

Oikawa groaned again. 

Suga rolled his eyes. “It’s usually a little more breathy if you’re practicing-” 

“Practicing what?”

Suga snorted and took a spoonful of cereal in. He swallowed, threw his head back, and let out an obscene moan. “Like that!”

Oikawa flushed and started waving his hands wildly. “I’m not- no! I’m not practicing anything.”

Suga burst into laughter and shook his head, returning to his dinner. “You’re hopeless. Just text him.”

Oikawa picked up his phone again and typed in the number one last time. He saved it under  _ Ultra Super Hot Coffee Daddy _ . Oikawa pointed the phone toward Suga who nearly spit out his Frosted Flakes. 

“Shameless.”

Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing. He still wasn’t sure what to say to Iwaizumi. 

The front door swung open to reveal the back of a short fiery-haired figure who was attached at the mouth to a taller bleach-blonde. They were engaged in a heated makeout session and seemed to have opened the door prematurely. The shorter one moaned lewdly as the taller one reached for his thighs to lift him.

“Gods- please! For the love of fuck- GET A ROOM! YOU EACH HAVE ONE!” Oikawa screeched as he covered his eyes.

The shorter one seemed intent on not detaching himself, but the blonde had a slight amount of shame. He smirked sheepishly and closed the door behind them, still holding his boyfriend against his chest.

“Sorry guys.” 

“You two are  _ shameless _ .” Suga said with a short laugh.

“Goodness, Hinata, stop sucking on Atsumu for three seconds. That’s about how long it will take to get to one of your bedrooms.” Oikawa commented from behind both of his hands.

Hinata rolled his head back and grinned at them, no shame on his face. “I thought you guys would be asleep.”

“It’s 5:30.” Suga deadpanned as he took his bowl to the kitchen.

“And it’s Friday!” Oikawa whined.

Hinata shrugged and attached himself back onto Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu stifled a groan and hurriedly carried Hinata into his bedroom.

Suga pulled his phone out and glanced up at Oikawa. “Text him, you baby.”

Oikawa pursed his lips and glared at Suga. He sighed and started the text.

**Hi!!**

He regretted it immediately after he sent it. Was it too needy? Was it too short? Informal? Fuck. Why did he use  _ two _ exclamation points? Why not just one? Why would he use any-

_ Who is this _

**Sorry.**

**It’s Oikawa** **(*´∀`*)**

**From the coffee shop?**

**Tooru.**

**Tooru Oikawa.**

**You bought me coffee. ヽ(＊ >∇<)ﾉ**

Suga had to physically take the phone from him to stop his panic texting. “What in the  _ fuck _ are you doing?”

Oikawa whined. “I don’t knoooow!”

“Wel, you better figure it out-” Suga’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he handed Oikawa his phone back. “He’s calling.”

“He’s what?” Oikawa blinked in response.

“He’s calling, Oikawa. Answer it.” Suga shoved the phone in the brunette’s direction.

Oikawa stared at the too long name on his screen and reached a hand up to fix his hair.

“He can’t see you, idiot! Answer it!”

Oikawa yelped and answered the phone. “Uh- hi? Hi? Hello?”

A deep laugh rumbled over the phone. “Good evening, Tooru.”

Suga covered his mouth as Oikawa blushed furiously. Oikawa swatted at Suga to get him away. Realizing trying to stop his eavesdropping was fruitless, Oikawa continued the conversation. “I texted you.” Oikawa stated bluntly.

“Mm. I prefer calling.”

“Who prefers calling? How  _ old _ are you?” Oikawa asked with a teasing laugh.

Iwaizumi returned the laugh. “How old are you, Tooru?”

“I’m 20, thank you very much. I turned 20 in July.” Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair as he laid back on the couch. Suga snaked his way between Oikawa’s legs to better hear the conversation.

“20? Cute.”

“Stop calling me cute.” Oikawa wailed.

“Oh, you preferred when I called you hot?” Iwaizumi  _ purred _ .

Suga shot up and mouthed  _ how old is he _ ?

Oikawa shrugged. “You’re skirting around the question there, Iwaizumi.”

“I might be. Does it matter?”

Yes. “No.” Oikawa found himself replying.

“Come to dinner with me.” Iwaizumi’s voice had deepened somewhere in the conversation.

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Uh- okay.” 

“Send me your address. I’ll have a car get you.”

“A car? I can- I can just take the train or something.”

“Do you want to take the train?” Iwaizumi asked, knowing the answer.

“Not particularly.” Oikawa answered honestly, slightly grunting out his answer as he smothered Suga with a pillow to stop his incessant giggling.

“Send me your address. Is an hour good?”

“Yes, that-that’s fine, where are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“It can’t be a surprise! I have to know what to wear.”

“Wear whatever you want, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said slowly.

“See you in an hour.”

“Mm. Hey, Tooru?”

“Yes?”

“Those glasses- you wear them all the time?”

Oikawa readjusted his glasses self-consciously. “Yes. Is that-”

“Good.”

Oikawa stared at his phone as the call ended. He looked up at Suga with widened eyes. “I have nothing to wear.”

“What’s his first name?”

“Why?”

“I’m going to Google him, duh.”

“I don’t know.” Oikawa admitted reluctantly. 

“You don’t know his first name and you’re letting him send  _ a car _ to pick you up?” Suga questioned.

“You’re the one who told me to text him! You know I can’t be responsible for all of my own choices.”

“That’s the exact opposite of what responsibility is, you idiot.” Suga rolled his eyes, sighed, and stood. “Come with me. I’ll find you something to wear.”

Oikawa followed Suga out of their apartment and across the hall.

Two short knocks and the door swung open to reveal a dark-haired, tattooed, tall man. “Oikawa. Angel. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oikawa has a date with a hot rich guy, can he borrow something to wear?”

“Anything for you, beauty.” 

Suga pushed Oikawa into the apartment as Oikawa sputtered again.

  
  


“Now  _ that _ ...that is- red is your color.” 

“Kuroo! This is- this is too much. I don’t even know where he’s taking me.”

Kuroo smirked. “That’s fine. This is fine for something casual too. If he’s rich I’m just going to assume you’re going somewhere high end and this is fine for that. I don’t own anything that’s overly nice, just nicer stuff than your broke ass owns.”

“I am not broke!” Oikawa responded curtly. He stared at himself in the mirror hanging on Kuroo’s door. He was wearing a slim-fit dark red button up that was untucked over simple black skinny jeans that made his legs look a mile long. Kuroo insisted he pair it with all black shoes and a silver watch that he wasn’t even sure worked. The whole getup made Oikawa feel slightly flustered, he didn’t own anything like it. Iwaizumi had met him when he was wearing a coffee stained ratty college sweatshirt and faded jeans. What if that was what he preferred? 

“Damn- who is- DAMN OIKAWA!” Kuroo’s boyfriend burst into the room, exclaiming over Oikawa’s outfit.

“Bokuto, not so loud. He’s  _ nervous _ .” Suga teased from his spot on Kuroo’s lap.

Oikawa glared at the two of them, perfectly content in their three person relationship while he was pining over a guy that was definitely out of his league. Oikawa looked back at the mirror and took a deep breath. “Whatever. I can do this. Maybe he feels like slumming it for a night.” Oikawa thought he was muttering low enough but the kick to his calf told him overwise.

“You are substantially above ‘slumming it’. Don’t you forget that. I’d hit that for sure.” Suga reassured him.

“Me too.” Kuroo agreed.

“Me three. We all would. At the same time. Don’t even worry about it, you got this!” Bokuto cheered again from his spot behind Kuroo.

Oikawa laughed softly and turned away from the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the threesome in front of him. “What if-” Oikawa sighed.

“What if, what? You don’t even make it to dinner because you bang him in the limo? That’s fine, Oikawa!” Kuroo waved his worries away with a simple swat of his hand.

“You’re all vulgar.” Oikawa said with a glare.

His phone chimed with a text and he opened it quickly.

_ Tooru Oikawa, my name is Kentarou and I’m here to pick you up for Mr. Iwaizumi. _

_ Meet me downstairs. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tooru proceeded to throw his phone across the room and yelp. “I can’t do this.”

Kuroo picked up his phone and smirked at the screen. “A driver? Fancy.”

Suga leaped out of Kuroo’s lap and stood tall in front of Oikawa, gripping the taller man’s shoulders tightly. “Tooru- you _can_ do this. It’s _just_ a date. You are hot shit. Absolute hot shit.”

“He’s right- you’re hot shit.” Bokuto piped up.

“If anything, just send one of us a text and we will get you the fuck outt there.” Kuroo added. “Above everything, we have your back you sexy beast.”

Oikawa sniffled and Suga hugged him tightly. “It’s just a date. He’s just a guy.”

  
  


The moment Oikawa stepped outside, he forgot every single second of his prep talk.

A sleek black Mercedes Maybach was waiting for him. Oikawa only knew the brand of the car because he’d seen commercials for the newest one, the one parked in front of him, on TV repeatedly during the last Superbowl. He stood on the sidewalk, staring at the car, when the driver side door opened. A man that couldn’t have been older than he was pulled open the back door.

“Mr. Oikawa.” He greeted Oikawa with a nod and Oikawa had to remember every high class scene of every movie he’d ever watched to remember how to get into the car. 

He nodded stiffly at Kentarou and slid into the backseat of the car. He frowned when he realized he was alone.

Kentarou seemed to notice this. “Mr. Iwaizumi will be meeting us at the venue.” He bowed slightly, grunted, and closed the door swiftly. 

  
  


After a few minutes of driving, Oikawa cleared his throat as he scanned an area of the city he didn’t recognize. “Um, Kentarou?” He met the driver’s eyes in the mirror. “Do you know where we are going?”

Kentarou nodded. “I’ve been advised to take you to Ace’s.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped. “I’m sorry- _what_ ?” Oikawa didn’t know whether he was confused, annoyed, or angry. Maybe a combination of the three. Ace’s was a 5-star restaurant. He had on _jeans_ for fuckssake. “Ace’s? Seriously? Why-”

“Is everything okay?”

Oikawa exhaled slowly and tried to remember his pep talk. _It was just a date. Just a date. Iwaizumi was just a guy. Fuck, who was he kidding? Oikawa was just a guy, Iwaizumi was clearly much more._ “Yeah. It’s fine.” Oikawa leaned against the window, frowning slightly.

  
  


They arrived at the restaurant not long after. Oikawa looked up at the expansive building. The restaurant was nestled in one of the upper floors of a fancy business complex. He’d never even thought about setting foot in there. He didn’t realize Kentarou was calling his name until he pulled the door open. Oikawa blinked up at him in surprise.

“Sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t hear you.”

Kentarou offered a gruff smile. “He’s coming out right now. You don’t have to go in.”

Oikawa’s lips turned downward. “What do you mean? He’s cancelling?”

Kentarou shook his head. “No. I uh- I didn’t mean to overstep, you just seemed a bit uncomfortable with the place he chose. Don’t fault him for it, I suggested it. I don’t think he’s even been here before. He mentioned he wanted to surprise you so this seems like a big surprise.”

“Oh, it was a surprise, alright.” Oikawa muttered as he stared up at the twinkling building again. “He’s coming out now?”

Kentarou nodded.

Oikawa glanced behind him and saw the man of the hour heading toward them, looking effortlessly put together. His hair was messy but in a way that looked endearing. He was wearing what Oikawa assumed was whatever he wore to work: a navy blue three piece suit and dark Oxford’s. Oikawa groaned inwardly as he watched Iwaizumi walk toward him, one of his hands stuffed into the top of his front pocket. It took Oikawa a moment to realize that Iwaizumi was staring back at him as well, the slightest smile on his face.

Kentarou got back into the driver seat as Iwaizumi approached. The door was still wide open although Oikawa hadn’t made an effort to exit the vehicle. He swallowed thickly as he looked up at Iwaizumi as he leaned down toward him.

Iwaizumi reached a hand out and ran his thumb across Oikawa’s jaw. “Hey.”

It was one touch and one word and Oikawa’s pants suddenly felt tighter than normal. He looked up at Iwaizumi, wide-eyed, and readjusted himself slightly. “Hi.”

“Hungry?”

Oikawa nodded dumbly.

“Do you want to go inside?” Iwaizumi motioned toward the tall building with a jerk of his head.

Oikawa cleared his throat softly and stuttered out a response. “Y-yeah- sure. Yeah, we can.”

“We don’t have to.”

“You don’t want to?” Oikawa asked with a frown.

“That’s not what I said.” Iwaizumi responded easily, somehow washing away Oikawa’s surface level fears about their date. Date?

“Not really.” Oikawa admitted quietly, turning his eyes down to study his fingers in his lap.

Iwaizumi sucked his teeth softly and leaned further into the car. “Scoot over.”

“Are you- are we- are you taking me home?”

Iwaizumi frowned. “I hadn’t planned to. Do you want to go home?”

“No.” Oikawa responded before Iwaizumi even finished his sentence.

Iwaizumi smirked and pulled his phone out. “What do you like to eat, Oikawa?”

The way his name rolled off of Iwaizumi’s tongue so easily made Oikawa _melt_. He couldn’t concentrate when he spoke, so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. “Cake.”

Iwaizumi glanced up with a huffed laugh. “Cake?”

Oikawa blushed. “I mean- yeah, who doesn’t like cake?”

“You’ve got me there. Any actual food or do you just survive off of cake?” Iwaizumi questioned as he scrolled through his phone, checking out restaurants in the area. “What were you planning on having for dinner tonight?”

“Cereal.” Oikawa regretted the words as they left his mouth. He planned to have cereal simply because cereal was all they had in their cabinets.

Kentarou covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. He cleared his throat to cover the action.

Oikawa crossed his arms in defense of his meal choice. “I like cereal.”

Iwaizumi pocketed his phone and turned toward Oikawa. “I know exactly where to take you.” 

Kentarou turned into the street after his phone lit up with directions. 

“Where are we-” 

“Nope.” Iwaizumi answered with a short jerk of his head. “And don’t worry your pretty head, you look incredible.” Iwaizumi raked his eyes over Oikawa to accentuate his point, causing the latter to blush immensely. 

“I- it’s- it’s nothing.”

Iwaizumi leaned toward Oikawa and brushed a strand of his bangs away from his forehead. “It’s not nothing. I don’t think I made it apparent enough before if you’re that concerned about it- you could be wearing that same overworn NASA t-shirt and those joggers that I met you in and you’d still be the hottest thing in that restaurant.”

To say Oikawa melted was the understatement of the century. He breathed slowly in a sad attempt to keep his cool. “You-”

“Of course I remember what you were wearing when we met. Little do you know, I’ve seen you in the cafe at least a dozen times.” Iwaizumi’s hand fell to the leather seat between them, inches from Oikawa’s pinky. Oikawa could feel the heat from his hand.

“Really?” Oikawa squeaked the word out.

Iwaizumi laughed softly. His eyes were piercing as he caught Oikawa’s gaze. “You paid for my coffee once, you know? They were doing one of those pay-it-forward days that you always got so excited about and I was behind you.”

Oikawa covered his mouth slightly as he giggled. “Seriously? What are you, stalking me?”

“I promise it wasn’t on purpose. I realize that probably sounds incredibly creepy but I have been going to that cafe for 10 years at least so I was bound to notice you eventually.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head as he spoke, a nervous habit he had. “How could I not, though?” He murmured the last words.

Oikawa couldn’t blush anymore if he _wanted_ to. He shook his head lightly and smiled. “You’ve got game, don’t you?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’d like to think I have some. You’re here, aren’t you?”

Oikawa snorted. “You didn’t even ask me out, you told me to come out.”

“Is that bad?”

“No. It’s really not.” 

The car slowed to a stop and Oikawa glanced out of the dark window to a neon-pink sign that said _Seijoh’s_. 

“What is Seijoh’s?” Oikawa asked as he peered at the sign.

Iwaizumi pushed the door open and held a hand out to Oikawa. “Come on. I’m starving.”

Oikawa accepted the hand and Iwaizumi gripped it lightly, implying he wasn’t letting go. Oikawa followed him into the dimly lit establishment and was greeted by a fresh faced looking brunette at the front. Iwaizumi smiled at him and held his hand out. “Nice to see you Kindaichi.”

Kindaichi smiled softly in response. “For 2?”

Iwaizumi nodded and they followed Kindaichi down an equally dimly lit hall. Oikawa gazed around in wonder at the neon displays hung up on the walls, mostly black and white photos that he could barely make out. Kindaichi led them to a private booth with a stove set up in the middle of it. Oikawa stared in confusion, wondering what the hell they were about to be doing.

“The usual?” Kindaichi asked, turning to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gazed at Oikawa and shook his head. “Not tonight. Can we get a menu? Oikawa hasn’t been here before.”

Kindaichi produced a short menu from his apron and set it in front of Oikawa. “If you want anything off menu, Hajime knows what we offer.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the man above him. “Who is-”

Iwaizumi snorted and Kindaichi stared in confusion. 

Oikawa’s mouth formed a small “o” and he hid his face in the meu. 

Kindaichi stared dumbfoundedly at Iwaizumi. “How are you on a date with a guy that doesn’t even know your name?”

Oikawa squawked unhappily. “He never told me!”

Kindaichi laughed good naturedly and rolled his eyes. “What do you want to drink?”

“Virgin pina colada.” Oikawa responded without hesitation.

“ _Virgin_?” Kindaichi repeated with amusement in his eyes.

“Yes. Virgin.” Oikawa said darkly. 

Iwaizumi tried not to laugh, he really. Kindaichi scribbled the drink down and turned to Iwaizumi. “And you?”

“Whichever dark beer is on tap.” 

Kindaichi disappeared into the darkened restaurant. Oikawa couldn’t even tell if the place was empty or if they were just in a private area. He turned his attention back to the menu. He glanced up at Iwaizumi who was watching him. “This is interesting.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “A couple of my friends from college own the place. Akira Kunimi in the mastermind behind it. He is really into breakfast food and wanted a place that specialized in it but only for dinner. He also has a weird thing for neon lights. I feel blind in here sometimes.”

“What’s the stove for?”

“He has a do it yourself type set-up as an option.”

“Like make your own breakfast?”

Iwaizumi nodded and motioned to the menu. “Want to try it?”

Oikawa's eyes lit up and gave Iwaizumi his answer. Oikawa always enjoyed cooking. He found it to be easy and relaxing, he liked experimenting with flavors and fun concoctions. It helped out a lot after he became a broke college student as well. He could make the _best_ ramen stir-fry. 

Another man came around with a large tray of dishes that he started setting in front of them. Oikawa clasped his hands together as he stared at all of the food, asking questions about each one. The light-haired waiter answered each question in detail.

Oikawa had chosen the pancakes as the main dish, insisting they absorbed toppings the best. They had a banana caramel, peach cinnamon, butterscotch almond, smoked bacon, strawberry Frosted Flake, cheddar cheese, scallions, and raspberry macadamia nut mix-ins. On the side they had a hot honey granola, fresh fruits, powdered sugar, maple bacon, and fresh eggs that were cooked to order. 

Oikawa had a grand time mixing together different flavors that he insisted would taste phenomenal. He finished his first four pancakes and presented two of them to Iwaizumi.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem like a savory guy, so you get the smoked bacon pancake and the cheddar scallion pancake.” Oikawa pushed the fluffy short stack onto Iwaizumi’s waiting plate. “I think they’ll both pair best with a classic maple syrup- also the syrup here is amazing. I’d honestly drink it as a shot.”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he watched Oikawa inhale his food. 

An hour and another half dozen pancakes later, Oikawa giggled as he watched Iwaizumi struggle to read the dessert menu. Oikawa adjusted his glasses and snatched the menu out of his hands. “You’re an old man, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi scoffed at the nickname and insult. “You just have young-ish eyes.”

“What do you mean young- _ish_?” Oikawa asked in offense.

“You wear glasses.” Iwaizumi winked at him.

“Yeah, to enhance my already young vision.” Oikawa said airily, waving a hand in the air.

Iwaizumi snorted and leaned back. He threw a hand over his stomach and scrunched his nose at the menu Oikawa was still scanning. “How can you even look at dessert? I’m incredibly full.”

“Maybe it’s just my _young body_ , Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said with a blush.

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Oikawa didn’t miss the action, following the tip of Iwaizumi’s tongue over his glasses. Oikawa’s long sleeved shirt suddenly felt suffocating in the heated room. 

He managed to hold himself together through a slice of raspberry cheesecake, Iwaizumi still staring and wondering how Oikawa managed to eat so much. Oikawa realized at the end of the meal that he hadn’t noticed any prices on the menu. He started getting nervous as Kindaichi checked on them. Kindaichi left for their check and Oikawa bit his lip worriedly.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes lightly as he studied Oikawa’s changing demeanor. “Just so we are clear, this is a _date_.”

Oikawa nodded. “I- I mean, I thought it was too.” He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“I’m just reminding you not to reach for your wallet.”

Oikawa frowned slightly. “You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t. I want to.” Iwaizumi interjected.

Oikawa sighed. “How much was it anyway?” He started mentally tallying up how much he thought the meal would cost. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to narrow his eyes slightly. “Do you not even look at the bill?” He meant it to be a joke but he wasn’t sure it came out that way. Either way, Iwaizumi didn’t look bothered.

“They probably won’t charge me. I’ve told them time and time again that they can but they haven’t yet.” Iwaizumi motioned toward Kindaichi who wasn’t making a move to bring them a check.

“Must be nice.” Oikawa muttered, a little louder than he meant to.

“I invested money into their start-up. I did it to make money, it was a good idea, but they just keep saying they owe me for helping them get this place on its feet.” Iwaizumi slid out of the booth and stood. He held his hand out. “All done?”

Oikawa nodded and slid his hand into the larger one. Oikawa was taller but Iwaizumi’s hand was larger and somehow Oikawa’s slim fingers fit between Iwaizumi’s fingers nicely. He followed him back to the black car that was waiting at the curb. Iwaizumi pulled the door open and Oikawa slid in first, stopping at the middle seat instead of the farthest one. Iwaizumi smiled softly and sat next to Oikawa, their thighs touching lightly.

“Where to next?” Oikawa asked hopefully.

Iwaizumi reached for his hand again and ran his thumb across Oikawa’s palm. “I have an abnormally early day tomorrow so I’m afraid this is all I was able to fit in for tonight. I’d like to see you again though, if you’ll have me-”

“Absolutely yes.” Oikawa responded enthusiastically. 

Iwaizumi smirked. 

Their conversation was light until they reached Oikawa’s apartment. Iwaizumi stepped out of the car and held his hand out for Oikawa. Oikawa decided he would never get sick of that. 

“May I walk you to your door?” Iwaizumi inquired as Oikawa slid out of the car.

Oikawa nodded without thinking twice. He didn’t question it until the elevator stopped at his floor. “Uh- you can just go back down from here, it’s not a problem.”

Iwaizumi frowned slightly but nodded. Oikawa stepped off of the elevator and Iwaizumi stood between the doors to keep them from shutting. 

“I’ll text you.” Oikawa promised.

“And I’ll call you.” Iwaizumi replied with a smile.

Oikawa fiddled with his fingers as he nodded, the silence stretching on for at least 3 years. He was about to turn toward his apartment when he felt Iwaizumi’s warm palm against his cheek. 

“I had a really nice time.” Iwaizumi’s voice was gruff as he stroked Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb. “May I-”

“Kiss me-” Oikawa finished.

Their lips met in the middle of the doors to the elevator. Iwaizumi’s hand slid into Oikawa’s hair. The kiss was light and easy, something Oikawa forgot existed. Their lips molded together like they were made for each other. Oikawa groaned quietly without realizing it and pulled back, his face flushed. Iwaizumi was smirking at him. Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw.

“Goodnight, Tooru.” Iwaizumi stepped back and held Oikawa’s gaze as the elevator doors closed.

Oikawa clutched his chest and held a hand up to his face. His cheeks were sore from grinning like a school boy. Oikawa fished his keys out of his pocket. Before he could turn the lock, the door to his apartment flung open and he yelped loudly.

“Holy. Shit.” Bokuto exclaimed, his golden eyes as wide as his blinding smile. 

“That was-”

“Super hot-”

Oikawa groaned and pushed past them. “How much of that did you guys see?”

“Are you kidding? I saw him help you out of the car!” Suga responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, setting his keys down by the door. 

“Don’t be mad-” Bokuto started.

“Yeah, Suga over here wanted to go out there but we stopped him.” Kuroo explained as if that was supposed to make Oikawa feel better.

“Tell me _everything_!” Suga leaped onto Oikawa, knocking him against the couch.

Oikawa explained the entire night in detail, going through the change of plans to the goodnight kiss. The other three men stared in amazement. 

“You went to _Seijoh’s_?!” Suga exclaimed, smacking Bokuto’s arm.

“Yes? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Because you have no sense of taste, Oikawa.” Kuroo laughed.

Oikawa threw him a glare but Suga caught it. “Damn- that place is like...expensive.”

“The menu didn’t have any prices.” Oikawa whined.

“I hear they have this do it yourself type meal set-up that costs like $300 because everything there is like farm-to-table and super fresh. Their chef has michelin stars!” Bokuto explained.

“...300 _dollars_?” Oikawa breathed, feeling slightly faint.

Suga gaped at him. “Holy fuck- you got that! Is this guy rich? I saw the car!”

“It was just the car his driver was driving.”

Kuroo sucked his teeth in response. “Anybody who has that kind of car just to be driven around in has something significantly nicer at home.”

“Did you get his first name yet?” Suga asked, pulling out his phone. 

“Uh- yes.” Oikawa blushed and covered his face. “The waiter said it and I had to ask who he was talking about.” Suga snorted, at least trying to mask his laughter. Oikawa, however, burst into laughter alongside Kuroo. Oikawa buried his face in his hands and grumbled out a quiet “Hajime.”

Suga tapped the name into his phone and his eyes widened more and more by the second. Kuroo and Bokuto stood behind him, reading over his shoulder, with equally wide eyes.

“Holy-” Kuroo started.

“Fucking-” Suga continued.

“Shit-” Bokuto finished. 

“What? What? Is he a criminal? Is he yakuza? Am I going to jail?” Oikawa was standing and wringing his hands out.

Suga passed the phone to Oikawa, the first article was a dossier on Hajime Iwaizumi’s personal life and explicit descriptions on why he was the state’s most eligible bachelor. The article went into detail about the models and singers and actresses he was rumored to be linked to. That made Oikawa feel more self-conscious than he already did. He went through lists of men and women he only recognized from a TV screen and the radio. He chewed on his lips as he read about how Iwaizumi built a business from the ground up, choosing to venture out on his own instead of working at his dad's company like everyone thought he would do when he turned 18. He also didn’t do the other thing people thought he would do and take his dad’s ideas and turn them into a competitor. He used the knowledge he had from working since he was a teenager and turned it into his own vision, his own venture, his own _enterprise_. The Iwaizumi name was already household and Hajime cemented it into the mouths of the most elite.

Oikawa dropped Suga’s phone, cursing as it dove into his foot. “I can’t- I can’t do this.” Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair and rushed into his room. He stuffed his head underneath his pillow and kicked off his shoes. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

What did Iwaizumi want with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa had three missed calls from Iwaizumi over the next four days. He knew it was serious when Iwaizumi ended up texting him.

_ Are you planning on at least telling me why you’re ignoring me? _

Oikawa frowned at his phone, sticking his lower lip out like the petulant child he knew he was acting like. He held his phone in between his fingers and put another dent into the torn skin on his lip.

**Why are you so interested in me?**

_ What’s not to be interested in? _

Oikawa rolled his eyes and set his phone down.

_ I know you’re sitting there worrying and thinking about how we know nothing about each other. _ _   
_ _ So, how about you give me a chance and let me get to know you? _

**How? Another date?**

_ Let me make you dinner. _

**Dinner?**

**I exist during daylight as well, you know. (‘-’*)**

_ I’m aware. _

_ We met in a cafe. _

_ Let me make you breakfast then. _

**Dinner is fine.**

_ Good. _

_ Meet me downstairs. _

**Downstairs? Of my apartment?**

Tooru stood up and walked over to his window. Sure enough, that sleek Mercedes was sitting outside of his apartment, not blending in at all against the tattered curb.

**You’re outside???**

**Wishful thinking, much?**

_ Can’t blame a guy for hoping. _

Oikawa shook his head slightly as he smiled. He moved to his dresser and decided on plain dark jeans and an oversized cream colored sweater that had been to hell and back with him during his time in college. If Iwaizumi didn’t want him like that, why would he want him at all?

**Give me like...10 minutes.**

_ I’ll wait. _

Oikawa flew through his normal hair routine, happy with the amount of fluff he naturally retained. He stuffed his feet into his favorite worn-out Converse and leaped into the living room to grab his keys. He didn’t realize how fast he was moving until he caught Suga’s watchful eye from the couch.

“Oikawa,” Suga started, sounding incredibly suspicious, “where are you going?”

“On a date. Don’t wait up for me! Love you, bye!” 

“Ping me your location-” 

Oikawa shut the door and darted for the stairs before the other half of that annoying relationship made their way into his business. He stopped in the lobby of his apartment complex to catch his breath and straighten his hair. When he was a few feet from the car, the back door swung open and Oikawa almost passed out on the spot. Iwaizumi was wearing another suit, except he looked considerably more casual with no tie and the top two buttons undone. He had a small smirk on his face, something Oikawa realized he missed after spending a single evening together.

He got out of the car and leaned against the door. “Oikawa.”

Oikawa stopped in front of him, taking a moment to appreciate the soft drift of his cologne. “Iwaizumi.”

“You look…” Iwaizumi paused and reached a hand toward Oikawa, lightly touching his sleeve. Oikawa’s fingers poked out from the end of the end of the cuff and he laced their hands together. “Really good.” Iwaizumi finished with a small smile.

“Thank you. So do you.” Oikawa wasn’t a shy person, he wasn’t really unconfident, he didn’t bite his tongue, but something about being around Iwaizumi made him second guess everything he did and said. It wasn’t the greatest feeling and he desperately hoped it was something that would pass.

Iwaizumi stepped to the side and Oikawa slid into the car, the middle seat again.

Kentarou glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “Can we go now?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes slightly. “It’s not like you’ve been waiting long-”

“We’ve been sitting out here for half an hour. Every. Damn. Night.” Kentarou grumbled as Iwaizumi got into the back seat. “It’s about time you answered your phone.”

Oikawa bit his lip lightly and glanced at Iwaizumi. “Every night?”

Iwaizumi turned his gaze out of the window, turning his head to avoid locking eyes with Oikawa. “Take us to my place. You can have the night off.” Oikawa stifled a laugh with the sleeve of his sweater. Iwaizumi reached for his hand and lowered it. “You cover your mouth when you laugh, you shouldn’t. It’s cute.” Kentarou cleared his throat loudly and Oikawa blushed heavily. 

Once again, he ended up in a part of town that he didn’t recognize. A part of town that he had only read about with penthouses and cars that he couldn’t pronounce the name of. His eyes must have been wide because he heard Kentarou scoff from the front seat.

Oikawa crossed his arms and glared at him in the mirror. “Are you sucking on lemons up there or is that just your face? You’re like an angry puppy.”

A deep chuckle erupted from Iwaizumi and Oikawa wanted to bathe in that rich sound. “It’s just his face. The front is fine.” 

  
  


Iwaizumi’s apartment was too nice for words. Oikawa had never seen anything like it. It was high in the building, higher than Oikawa had been before considering his own apartment was on the 9th floor. Oikawa walked toward the window after kicking his shoes off near the front door. Iwaizumi lingered behind him, watching him, as he did the same. The view was  _ flawless _ . Everything looked so much smaller from that high up, the lights seemed brighter, the sky seemed softer-

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable and start dinner.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but think he heard that line in a hetero porn clip he had seen once. He smiled at the glass, catching Iwaizumi’s reflection, and nodded. He turned to peer over his shoulder. “I’ll just be here...looking at all this.” He swept his arm out in front of him.

Iwaizumi left the door open as he changed in front of his dresser. He pulled off his dress socks and found his plushest slippers hiding next to his be. He unbuttoned his shirt, rolling his head around in a circle to expel the weight of the day from his body. He untucked his dress shirt and started unbuckling his belt. He pulled it out of the last loop and he heard a squeak from his doorway. Iwaizumi looked up as he unbuttoned his cuffs.

He raised an eyebrow at Oikawa looming just outside of his door.

“This apartment is- I don’t even- I don’t even know what compliment to use because it probably won’t do this place justice.”

Iwaizumi smirked and let his shirt fall down his arms. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” Iwaizumi stood and reached into his dresser. “You’re welcome to hang out here but I’m about to take my pants off. No pressure.” Iwaizumi unbuttoned his slacks and Oikawa ran back into the kitchen. Iwaizumi snickered as he changed into soft cotton pajama pants. 

He found Oikawa peering into his fridge. Oikawa shrieked when Iwaizumi lightly touched the small of his back. Iwaizumi snorted and leaned against his counter. “What is with you?”

“You walk like  _ the dead _ !” Oikawa rage-whispered. He motioned to Iwaizumi’s feet. “Those are the devil because I did not hear you at all. Also, this fridge is the most stocked thing I have ever seen. You have Vitamin Water organized by flavor? And-and there’s not even leftovers in here! It’s all...ingredients.”

“Don’t most people keep ingredients in their fridge?” Iwaizumi asked as he reached for one of the bottles of organized electrolytes. 

Oikawa scoffed. “If you look in my fridge, you’ll see ketchup, questionable cheeses, and probably half a gallon of orange juice.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly. “That’s...kind of sad.”

“Yeah well, it’s the joy of being broke and in college.”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, clearly having had a significantly different experience in college than Oikawa was currently having. “Are you hungry?”

“I am  _ starving _ . Which of these leafy greens are you going to turn into something delectable?” 

Iwaizumi moved next to Oikawa and peered into the open fridge. “How about… agedashi tofu? Tonkatsu? Tamagoyaki? Whatever you’re in the mood for.”

“All of that?”

“Whatever you want.” Iwaizumi motioned toward the island in the middle of the kitchen. “You can sit.”

“I can’t help?”

“Do you want to help?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I want to watch. I don’t cook enough, but I love to.”

“I bet you look so cute in an apron.” Iwaizumi teased with a wink.

  
  


Iwaizumi showed Oikawa the steps and even had him cook the egg. He had trouble rolling it at first but learned quickly. “You should at least know how to make tamagoyaki. It’s simple, perfect for, what was it? Broke and in college?”

Oikawa swatted at him. “I like the more complicated stuff. I make amazing stir fry with very few ingredients.”

“I’d love to see that.” 

Their conversation was casual and easy, flowing the way it did with people Oikawa had known for years. He loved his friends, he adored Suga and his wild boyfriends, but being around the three of them just made him feel like something was missing in his life too. He was young but his relationship experience was still far below what anybody else his age probably had. He found himself frowning at his plate until Iwaizumi took it from him as he cleared the table. Oikawa blinked and glanced up at him.

“Where’d you go just now? Iwaizumi inquired as he rinsed their dishes.

Oikawa smiled slightly. “Nowhere important. I just-” He sighed. “I have to ask-”

“How often are you going to ask why I want to keep seeing you?” Iwaizumi leaned against the kitchen counter and dried his hands. He laughed humorlessly and looked down at his fingers. “At some point I’m going to get offended.”

Oikawa frowned and jumped up in front of him. “I’m sorry- I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable. I think I might make you a bit uncomfortable but I also don’t think you’d ever admit that to me.” Iwaizumi studied Oikawa’s face for a reaction. Oikawa frowned the slightest bit and Iwaizumi continued. “Go ahead, ask me whatever you want to ask me.”

“Do you not date models and actors and actresses?” Oikawa blurted out the question that was burning a hole in his head.

“It’s not a habit I have, no.”

“But I read-”

“What? You googled me?” The look on Oikawa’s face must have been his answer. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the grimace that passed his face. “Ah.”

“I- I didn’t. My roommate did.” 

“Find anything interesting?”

Oikawa chewed on his lip and furrowed his eyebrows together. “I just read..like that one article.”

“What was it about?” 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi but he was unable to read his facial expression. “Uh- it was just- an article- about uh, your bachelorhood-ness.”

Iwaizumi snorted and pushed off of the counter. He leaned over the island toward Oikawa. “What about it?”

“Just something about the actress you dated recently. Can’t recall her name.” Oikawa stared at the wall as he spoke, the lack of eye contact a clear indication that he was lying and he definitely knew exactly who the actress was (as well as her age, birthday, height, and recent movies).

Iwaizumi tapped his fingers against the wooden top of the island. “Me neither. It’s been a little while since I dated anybody seriously, at least a year or so.”

“Was it the actress?” 

“No, well- he was an actor.”

“Been in anything I’ve seen?” 

“Probably.” Iwaizumi leaned further over the counter until his chin was resting on his crossed forearms. “Can I ask you something now?” Oikawa nodded. “Why are you single?”

Oikawa shrugged and rested his own head on his sweatered arm. “I’m just busy, I guess. I don’t go out much.”

“Just to cafe’s to study?”

Oikawa laughed softly. “Apparently so.” He bit his lip again as he started looking around. “Do you have an early day tomorrow? Should I get going?”

“No, nothing that I can’t handle from here.” Iwaizumi answered. “Want to watch a movie?”

“I’d love to.”

Oikawa had no idea what they were watching and they had been sitting there for half an hour. The only thing he could concentrate on was Iwaizumi’s warm presence next to him and how he wanted to lean into the arm that was stretched out behind him across the back of the couch.  He finally did. He readjusted slowly, tucking one long leg beneath himself, and he leaned his head back slightly. None of that preparation stopped him from jumping when he felt Iwa's thumb brush the back of his neck. Iwa  didn’t say anything, he simply rested his hand on Oikawa’s neck, unmoving. Oikawa was finding it even harder to concentrate. Somewhere along the way, his eyes started feeling heavy. That feeling seemed to coincide with Iwa's thumb returning to his ministrations along the soft hairs on the nape of Oikawa’s neck.

He hummed softly and let his head fall against Iwa's shoulder. The latter man pulled him close and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s hairline. “Do you want to stay the night?”

Oikawa blinked slowly. He craned his neck up at Iwa. “I do.”

“Come on, stay in my bed.” Iwa stood and reached for Oikawa.

He held tightly onto Iwaizumi’s head and they walked toward his bedroom. Oikawa yawned , stretching his long arms above his head. He pulled off his sweater and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want something to sleep in?” Iwa handed him a similar pair of pajama pants. He turned and Oikawa changed behind him.

When he turned back toward his bed, Oikawa was yawning into a pillow and stretching across the king sized bed, drowning himself in the thick comforter. “So...co’fy...this...fuck’n...wow…” Iwa could only make out a few words that he was muttering into the pillow.

He joined Oikawa on the bed and smiled to himself as Oikawa drifted toward him. He stretched an arm out and Oikawa pushed his face against Iwa's broad bare chest. 

“So warm,” Oikawa said as he nuzzled against Iwa's skin.

Iwaizumi stroked his hair gently. “Goodnight, Tooru.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Tendou. <3
> 
> & also... here's [ the bag ](https://img1.cohimg.net/is/image/Coach/88892_qbq9r_a0?fmt=jpg&wid=680&hei=885&bgc=f0f0f0&fit=vfit&qlt=75)

Oikawa woke up without any clue as to where he was. The room certainly didn’t smell like his, the pristine ceiling wasn’t his (he still had peanut butter stuck to a corner from an incident that he and Suga don’t bring up publicly). He stretched and rolled onto his stomach, peering around the room. The events from the night before came back to him and he realized he fell asleep on Iwaizumi. He shot up in the bed and only then realized that he was alone.

He frowned at the cold empty spot next to him and was ready to begin a whole new set of worrying when he noticed a note sitting on the nightstand. He reached for it and noticed his glasses sitting next to it. He opened it to reveal impeccable handwriting.

_ Tooru, _

_ I had an early errand to run. My housekeeper is also my chef, he should be around. He is available for anything you need. I’ll be home soon. _

_ P.S. _

_ You drool. A Lot. _

Oikawa covered his face and groaned loudly. A soft knock on the door had him shooting up to a sitting position. “Y-yes?” He croaked out.

The door opened slowly and Oikawa was met with short bright red hair and equally red eyes. His hair was spiked up slightly and messy, cut close to his head. “Mr. Oikawa?”

Oikawa nodded, pulling the comforter up slightly. “Yes?”

“I have some breakfast that will be ready soon. I wasn’t sure when you were going to wake up so I started some breakfast. Mr. Iwaizumi left me a list of some things that you like.” He cleared his throat softly. “I’m Tendou. Or Satori. Satori Tendou. I didn’t want to disturb you this morning, but I washed your sweater and jeans.” Tendou opened the door a little further and set Oikawa’s clothes on the dresser. “My apologies for the intrusion.”

Oikawa waved his hand slightly. “It’s no intrusion. Breakfast sounds great. I’ll be right out. Did you need to get in here?”

“It can wait. Thank you.” Tendou excused himself.

Oikawa stretched again and went toward Iwaizumi’s dresser. A slightly ajar door caught his eye and he got excited about the idea of a private bathroom. It was something every household should have. He pulled open the door and an automatic light turned on, revealing a walk-in closet that was the size of Oikawa’s kitchen at home. His eyes widened as he eyes the rows of suits, color coded from warm to cool colors. There were neatly placed shoes on the floor, displayed to show freshly polished leather and tight laces. He saw tags from Dolce & Gabbana, Brioni, Bottega Veneta (this one was a surprise as they were known for injecting playful and modern colors into their designs which Oikawa couldn’t see on Iwaizumi), and even Kingsman which he recognized more as a movie title and less as a brand. Everything was glossy and new looking. Oikawa immediately left the closet, carefully shutting the door behind him. He stumbled toward Iwaizumi’s dresser and searched for a t-shirt that wasn’t from Neiman Marcus or Versace. He settled for a Ralph Lauren plain white shirt and the first pair of cotton pajama pants he could find. He noticed Iwaizumi had set a second pair of slippers next to the door, so he pushed his feet into those as well.

He found Tendou in the kitchen, plating scrambled eggs and spooning oatmeal into a bowl. He offered Oikawa a small smile when he caught his eye, motioning to the table off to the side. “You don’t have any allergies or anything, do you?”

Oikawa shook his head and sat. He frowned when Tendou went back to cleaning after setting a plate in front of him. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Tendou raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I’ll wait until you’re done.”

“Oh.” Oikawa frowned at his plate again, hesitantly reaching for his fork. He looked back up at Tendou. “Can you join me? It’s uh- it’s a little weird here. Alone and all.”

Tendou fixed his own plate and sat across from Oikawa. Halfway through the quiet clinking of silverware against dishware, Tendou glanced up at Oikawa. “May I ask why it feels weird here?”

Oikawa shrugged. “It’s my first time here. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep last night- I didn’t plan to stay over. It’s just-” Oikawa rested his chin on his palm. “How long have you worked here?”

“About 7 years.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly. “Wow, that’s- wow. Does it pay well?” Tendou cocked an eyebrow at him and Oikawa started backtracking. “I’m sorry- I- uh, fuck. I didn’t mean to be so rude about it.”

“Don’t worry about it. He pays well. He paid for my schooling as well. I graduated from Le Cordon Bleu in Paris. He paid for all of it.” Tendou paused for a moment before continuing. “How long have you two be seeing each other?”

“Uh-” Oikawa stuttered for an answer. “Um- just- not long. Just a uh, this is… Last night was our second date.”

Now both of Tendou’s eyebrows shot up. “Your second date? And he brought you  _ here _ ?”

Oikawa frowned. “Yes, is that- is that bad?”

Tendou sat back slightly, a look of surprise on his face. He hummed and stood to grab their plates. “No, not at all. It’s just surprising-”

“Why is it surprising?” Oikawa hoped the anxiety wasn’t as evident in his voice as he thought it was.

“I’m sorry if that sounded rude, I didn’t mean it to. It’s just- I’ve worked here 7 years and he’s never brought anybody home. It’s not surprising so much as interesting, I suppose.” Tendou responded. “You seem like a nice guy. He could use a nice guy.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile slightly as he watched Tendou go back to straightening up. He decided to wander around the large apartment some more after Tendou bid him goodbye. He found another closed door and pushed it open slightly. His jaw dropped as he found a beautiful home office with two different walls that had floor to ceiling bookshelves. Oikawa had always been a fan of reading, he spent his free time reading for pleasure and never minded reading for school reasons either. It was highly satisfying either way. 

He easily lost himself in a book, not realizing how long he’d been in there until the door squeaked open. Oikawa yelped and the book flew out of his hands. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi laughed from the doorway. “You’re so easily startled. I find it endearing.” He stepped into the room and set his briefcase and a medium sized box next to the desk. He picked up the book from the floor and glanced at the cover with raised eyebrows. He held it out to Oikawa. “The Book Thief? Felt like torturing yourself?”

Oikawa scratched his chin sheepishly. “Everyone enjoys a little angst sometimes.”

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh and loosened his tie. “You’ve got me there.” He looked up at Oikawa who watched as his fingers deftly removed his tie. “I must apologize for this morning. I was called into a meeting that I couldn’t get out of. I didn’t mean to be gone when you woke up.”

“It’s fine, Iwa-chan. I had breakfast with Tendou. I didn’t mean to fall asleep last night.”

“That’s alright.” Iwaizumi moved the box in front of Oikawa. “I got you something.”

Oikawa glanced at the box in surprise. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

Oikawa’s eyes became akin to saucers as he lifted a brand new Surface Pro laptop out of the box. “What- what is this?”

“It’s a laptop.”

“You got me a laptop?” Oikawa ran his fingers over the smooth top of the computer.

“Yours looked a little dinged up. It looked like something you’ve had since high school and you probably use it a lot.” Iwaizumi said easily.

“This is like- like- this is a really expensive laptop!”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I had Kindaichi pick it out. I just picked out the bag.” Iwaizumi pushed a gray bag that was hiding under the desk toward Oikawa. 

Oikawa lifted it and marveled at the  _ Coach _ insignia across it. He pulled out a light graphite colored thick leather bag that Oikawa had only seen tenured professors carry. He ran his fingers over it and his mouth fell open slightly. “This is beautiful.”

“I thought so too.” But Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at the bag, he was looking at Oikawa.

Oikawa looked up at him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “This is- this is too much-”

Iwaizumi hummed in response, turning back toward the door. “Have you showered?”

Oikawa shook his head, biting his lip slightly as he watched Iwaizumi remove his jacket. The thoughts going through Oikawa’s head were downright inappropriate. “Not yet.”

“Me neither.” 

Oikawa flushed and nearly fell off of the large leather chair he was sitting on.  _ Was that an invitation? _ Oikawa followed Iwaizumi after a moment and found him sitting on the edge of his bed, smirking and toeing his shoes off. 

“I wasn’t telling you to shower with me. It’s alright.” Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa as he unbuttoned his shirt, forgetting for a moment that he forgoed an undershirt that morning. He realized it when Oikawa’s eyes were locked on his stomach.

Oikawa seemed to notice his blatant eyeballing and he straightened up slightly. “I-I knew that.”

“You seem a little shy.”

Oikawa squawked. “Iwa-chan, I am not shy!”

Iwaizumi removed his shirt as if to make a point when Oikawa averted his eyes. Iwaizumi grunted and stood up, reaching for his belt. “It’s fine. I do hope you’ll tell me if I make you uncomfortable.”

Oikawa reached down and yanked his own shirt off. “I’m not shy.”

Iwaizumi stared for a moment before stepping toward him. He noticed Oikawa stiffen slightly. “Tooru. I didn’t mean it as an insult. It was just an observation.”

“Shower with me.” Oikawa said the words lower than he meant to.

Iwaizumi reached his hand up and ran his fingertips across Oikawa’s jaw. Oikawa leaned into his hand ever so slightly. “Next time.”

Oikawa frowned. “Why not now-”

Iwaizumi tilted his head up slightly, realizing Oikawa was a bit taller than him. “I like you. I don’t want to do anything too quickly.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “It’s the 21st century, Iwa-chan, sex isn’t a deal breaker.”

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. “I know that.”

“Then what? You don’t want to have sex with me?” Oikawa crossed his arms and leaned away from Iwaizumi’s touch.

“You blush a little more every time you say sex- you’re blushing more now. You blushed when I kissed you. You blushed when you talked about your young body and when I clarified that we were on a date. You blushed when you took off your sweater last night and when I removed my shirt just now. I know it’s the 21st century but you seem uncomfortable and I don’t want to prey on that.” By the time Iwaizumi was done talking, Oikawa was sure he was going to melt into the floor. 

“Can I at least get-”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s face into his and kissed him until Oikawa felt dizzy and was leaning more on Iwaizumi than his own feet. Iwaizumi’s tongue brushed Oikawa’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let him in. Oikawa led Iwaizumi lead , he gave up every ounce of control as he melted against the slightly shorter man. He sucked on Oikawa’s bottom lip and put a small amount of pressure on his chin, opening his mouth further. Oikawa whimpered and slid his hands into Iwaizumi’s hair. His head was spinning and he held onto Iwaizumi with all his might, something to keep him grounded to reality. Something to keep him from soaring into the endless beautiful abyss that just being near Iwaizumi sent him into.

When Iwaizumi pulled back, Oikawa’s inhale was slow and raspy. He didn’t trust himself to speak, he simply stood there with his eyes closed.

“Don’t fall asleep on me again.” Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa smiled against his mouth. “There’s a guest bathroom down the hall, across from my office. Help yourself. I’d like to take you to lunch after.” Iwaizumi lightly kissed the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. “Also,  _ please keep wearing my clothes _ .”

Iwaizumi kissed him one more time, steadied him, and disappeared into his bathroom.

Oikawa was jerked back into reality by the sound of running water.

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and cursed the tightness in his pants.

He took a cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has a particular way of helping Oikawa destress.

Iwaizumi ended up being called into another meeting after lunch, he apologized at least three times as Kentarou drove them to Oikawa’s apartment. They pulled up to the front and Iwaizumi insisted on walking him all the way to his door. 

Oikawa hesitated before opening his door, knowing they were going to be greeted with three nosey faces. “Thank you for lunch. And- breakfast. And...dinner.”

Iwaizumi smiled softly. “Text me. I’ll call you.” He ran his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek.

The moment their lips met, Oikawa’s door swung open. Oikawa yelped into Iwaizumi’s mouth, causing the latter man to chuckle in response.

“Oh…..hello.” Suga’s demeanor morphed from fake surprise to genuine interest to his interrogation stance. “You must be Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa held a hand up. “Suga- don’t you dare.”

Before Suga could respond, the door opposite of them opened as well. Oikawa groaned as Bokuto and Kuroo made their way into the hallway: shirtless and sweaty.

Suga frowned. “I thought you were waiting for me!”

“We were just getting started!” Kuroo defended.

Bokuto’s lower lip stuck out as he started pouting. “You’re taking so long! I thought you were just getting the other box of cond-”

“Please. Please. Please. Stop talking.” 

Suga grinned at Oikawa’s whining. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“I hadn’t planned to.” Oikawa responded from behind the hand covering his face.

Iwaizumi extended his. “Hajime Iwaizumi. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Koushi Sugawara. You can call me Suga. How about some tea-”

“He’s busy,  _ Suga _ .”

“And apparently so are you.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk motioning to the two behind them that had started making out in the hallway.

Suga reached across the hall and smacked both of them on the arm. “Stop it! We have a guest!”

Kuroo and Bokuto slinked back into their apartment, whining about Suga bossing them around outside of the bedroom and how that wasn’t their agreement.

Suga turned toward Iwaizumi. “What are your intentions with my Tooru?”

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow and Oikawa astral projected anywhere else but there. “I want to die.”

Iwaizumi laughed softly and reached for Oikawa’s hand. “We are taking it slow but he’s the only one I’m seeing if that’s what you’re asking.”

Suga forgot his question as his eyes dropped to the designer bag in Oikawa’s hand. “What is  _ that _ ?!”

Oikawa said goodbye to Iwaizumi and pushed past Suga, dragging him into the apartment as well. 

+++++++++++

Oikawa ended up being buried in classwork over the next week. He hadn’t seen Iwaizumi since the almost-interrogation in his hallway. They had a few late night phone calls that ended with Oikawa falling asleep each time and texting apologies in the morning. Iwaizumi never seemed to mind and that made Oikawa even more insecure about them entering a relationship.

It was 5 pm on a particularly hard Friday evening when he noticed his phone buzzing. He chewed his lip for a moment before sliding the screen to answer. “Hi Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tried to sound significantly cherrier than he felt.

“I miss you, Tooru.”

Oikawa winced and sighed. “I know, I know. I’m sorry-”

“Look, is this not something you want?”

Oikawa blinked and lifted his fingers from his laptop keys. “What?”

“This,” Iwaizumi paused. “-relationship. Is it not something you want?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Because the last time I saw you was a week ago. The last time we spoke was two days ago and I’m not sure that even counts because you fell asleep 14 minutes into the conversation.” Iwaizumi sounded as tired as he was. 

“Uh- I don’t- I’m sorry…” Oikawa didn’t know what else to say. Of course the relationship was something he wanted. He was just busy, overly so, he  _ was _ aware of that. But he’d be done with the semester in a month and then have all the time-

“I understand if you don’t wish to continue this. I do hope you’ll reconsider if that is the case.”  _ Wait, what? _ “I know I have a hectic schedule. I’m dealing with a merger right now, we are absorbing another low activity company. I know I should have told you more about my job when we first started seeing each other seeing how busy I am. I am sorry for that and I hope you’ll-”

“Hajime, stop. What? I don’t- of course I want to continue seeing you! I thought you were mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I thought I was the one that was too busy!” Oikawa screeched in response.

“What are you talking about, Tooru? You’re taking far too many classes than you should be, I’m surprised at how much we’ve been able to speak lately if I’m being honest. I thought you’ve been upset because I haven’t made as much time for you as I would have liked.”

“Even if you would have made time for me, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. I’ve been glued to this laptop for four days straight. I got fired from my stupid job because I was late three days in a row. I wasn’t even that late! It was like 10 minutes each time and that asshole let me go. I  _ needed _ that job.” Oikawa was on the verge of crying for the 19th time that week. “I’m sorry- I don’t mean to unload. I just… Rent is due in a few days and this paper I’m working on is due tomorrow and I’m just tired.” Oikawa slumped back into his chair. “I miss you, too.”

“May I help?”

“Help what?”

“With all of that.”

Oikawa laughed softly. “How can you help?”

“There’s no reason you should be stressed out by trivial things like rent.”

Oikawa scoffed teasingly. “ _ You _ would call rent trivial. Do you even pay rent?”

“No, why would I?” Iwaizumi seemed genuinely confused. 

“I have to pay rent if I want a place to live, Iwa-chan.”

“Then let me.” Iwaizumi offered as if he was offering him a tissue.

“Let you what?”

“Pay your rent, Tooru. Let me pay it. I’d be happy to alleviate some of the stress you’re experiencing.”

Oikawa laughed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Sure, sure, Iwa-chan. Go ahead and pay my rent.” Oikawa continued rubbing his eyes and closed his laptop. “Are you done working for the day?”

The soft sigh let Oikawa know that he wasn’t. “Not yet. I’m sending a friend over to you soon. You can take a break, right?”

“What do you mean a friend?”

“A friend that helps me when I’m stressed out.”

“Is it…” Oikawa lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes widened. “Iwa-chan, is it a prostitute?”

“No, Oikawa, it is not a prostitute. He will be there in- actually just a few minutes. Just...trust me.”

Oikawa shrugged. Whatever it was couldn’t be worse than what he was doing. “Can we see each other soon?” Oikawa asked the question knowing it’d be damn near impossible because of his own deadlines.

“Soon. I promise. I’ll talk to you later. Enjoy.”

  
  


Oikawa put most of Iwaizumi’s comments out of his mind as he pulled a frozen waffle out of the freezer. He stepped over to his toaster when the doorbell rang. He went to it, forgetting what the older man had told him. 

“Tendou?” Oikawa greeted the red-haired man with surprise.

“Mr. Oikawa.” Tendou bowed slightly. “This is Shinsuke Kita. He’s a close friend of mine and Mr. Iwaizumi’s.”

Oikawa opened his door wider to let them in. “I’m going to be honest, I’m not really sure what you guys are doing here. Are you here to hang out?”

Tendou laughed softly and looked around the messy apartment. “No, no. Kita is a massage therapist and I’ve been told to fill your fridge and help you around the house.”

Oikawa held his hands up in panic. “Wait- wait, what? He sent you here to  _ clean _ ?”

“No, I volunteered. I enjoy grocery shopping anyway. And cleaning.” Tendou pulled open Oikawa’s fridge and frowned. “All you have in here is half an onion and two gallons of orange juice. Why do you have so much orange juice?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I like orange juice.”

“Do you also like food?” Tendou questioned, crossing his arms.

Oikawa groaned. “I don’t have time to go grocery shopping. Or eat, really. I just eat whatever Suga brings home from the restaurant he works at.”

Tendou noted the black styrofoam takeout boxes in the trash can. “That won’t do. I’ll be back soon.”

Oikawa whined quietly as he rubbed his fingers self-consciously. “Wait- Tendou. I don’t- I can’t-” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I can’t afford much right now.”

Tendou smiled softly. “It isn’t your choice so you aren’t paying for it. Leave it at that.” With that, Oikawa was alone with the quiet silver-haired man in his living room.

“Um-”

“Where would you like me to set up?” Kita asked as he shifted the weight of the portable massage mat he was carrying.

Oikawa glanced around, the living room was the most tidy place. His room was an absolute no go. “Here, I suppose. I’ve never had a massage before. It sounds nice.”

Kita frowned. “I’ll let Mr. Iwaizumi know you’d like them regularly.”

“No, no, I wasn’t saying it like  _ that _ . I’m not requesting anything from him! I just meant- I don’t really know what to do here.”

Kita pointed at the mat. “Remove your shirt, pants as well if you wish, and lay down here. You don’t have to do anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...the angst.

Kita was right, Oikawa didn’t have to do anything at all. Well, nothing other than wake up 3 hours later, comfortably burritoed in his bed underneath a comforter he didn’t recognize. His eyes fluttered open and the world came into slight focus. He pulled his glasses on and saw another note waiting for him on his own nightstand that time. 

_ Tooru, _

_ You seemed to enjoy my comforter at home, I hope this helps you sleep better.  _

_ P.S. _

_ Kita said you ‘moaned’ yourself to sleep halfway through the massage. _

_ Cute. _

Oikawa covered the blush on his face. He nearly fell off of his bed moments later when he heard excited shouting from the living room. He detangled himself and stumbled into the living room. He spotted messy gray hair, messy black hair, and pristine silver hair all hovering over the fridge.

“What’s going on?”

“OIKAWA! How’s life as a sugar baby?” Kuroo asked with a smirk as he sucke down a bottled smoothie.

Oikawa eyed the bottle that he knew costs at least $3 and pointed at it. “Since when do you make enough for those?”

“Oh, I didn’t buy this.” Kuroo motioned to the fridge. “Your sugar daddy did.”

“My what?” Oikawa squinted as he walked toward the fridge. His mouth fell open when he saw that it was stuffed to the brim with enough food to last for at least a solid month and a half. “What- where- what is all this? Where did it come from?”

Bokuto pulled himself on the counter and Suga leaned back between his legs. He tilted his head slightly. “That red-headed friend of yours was in here when I got home. I was planning on having sex and he was just in here singing and smililng and filling the fridge with all this stuff! Who  _ was _ that?”

“Tendou. He works for Iwaizumi. He’s kind of...his housekeeper and chef?”

Three jaws dropped. 

“He has a fucking housekeeper?” Kuroo cackled loudly. “He  _ is _ your sugar daddy!”

“He is not!” Oikawa responded, scowling at Kuroo.

“Didn’t he buy you that laptop?” Suga asked.

“And that  _ Coach  _ bag to put it in?” 

“I googled it, that bag was $500.” Bokuto announced.

“The laptop is like $2000.” Suga added.

Oikawa crossed his arms. “He isn’t- it’s not like that. I didn’t ask for anything-”

“That phone call makes so much more sense now!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“What phone call?” Oikawa asked hesitantly.

“The landlord called repeatedly thanking us for the 6 months of rent we prepaid.” Suga explained with a bright smile. He pointed at Bokuto behind him. “For both apartments.”

Oikawa gaped at him. “What are you talking about?” Oikawa recalled his earlier conversation with Iwaizumi and vaguely remembered the latter man saying something about paying his rent. He  _ had _ said yes but he was absolutely joking. “I didn’t- he didn’t-”

“Are you trading sex for nice stuff and free rent? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Kuroo threw his head back in laughter. Bokuto and Suga laughed in unison.

Oikawa, however, was not laughing. He slammed the door to the fridge shut. “Fuck you. Fuck all three of you! I didn’t ask for anything- it isn’t like that! We aren’t even having sex!”

“Oikawa, we were joking-” Suga started, his smile starting to fade.

“It’s  _ not _ funny, Koushi. You know-  _ you _ know!” Oikawa responded angrily. His rage was steadily morphing into disappointment and pain.

Suga’s eyes were glassy and wide. “I’m sorry, Tooru. It was a joke, please don’t-”

Oikawa inhaled deeply and turned to stalk back to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and started spiraling into a familiar pit of memory and despair. His chest was constricting his breaths. He gasped for air and threw his head between his legs.

  
  


Four. Seven. Eight.

Oikawa chanted the memorized mantra in his head. 

He inhaled through his nose.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

He held the breath.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five. 

Six. 

Seven.

He exhaled through his mouth, slowly and steadily.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five. 

Six. 

Seven.

Eight. 

He looked up at the plastic stars and planets pasted on his ceiling. His eyes glazed over and he fell into a memory that hadn’t been brought to the forefront of his consciousness in years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of rape/non-con. You do *not* have to read this, you won't get lost in the story at all. I felt it was necessary to include. There is no description of what happened, only what happened after.

_ Oikawa was seventeen. His friends were throwing a graduation-slash-birthday party. He was drunk and loud and having so much fun. Until he wasn’t.  _

_ He didn’t remember the guy's name, his face, or anything about him that he could tell the police the next day when he was being questioned in a hospital bed. They had him lay on his stomach, stretched out across fresh scratchy polyester. They had paper sheets, a comb, a camera, envelopes, needles, and swabs. It was an arduous process that he dissociated for. His entire body was sore and he didn’t have a single fucking mark to show for it, no proof that anything happened to him other then some scratches on his hip and a few drops of blood in the underwear he had shoved in his back pocket haplessly.  _

_ He buried his face in his forearms and screwed his eyes shut. _

_ Oikawa shuddered as he stumbled to his feet, peeling his body off of a floor that he didn’t recognize. He had to play a game of grab hands around the floor to find his pants. His hands were shaking as he pulled his jeans over his hips, wincing at the pain in his backside. He pulled himself up to his elbows and tried to breathe but it felt next to impossible. The air wasn’t reaching any further than the base of his throat. He sobbed loudly and pushed himself to his feet. _

_ He squinted at the brightness of the other side of the door and the cacophony of bass that greeted him in the hallway. He reached for the wall, blindly stumbling as he realized he didn’t have his glasses. He also didn’t have his phone. He really hoped that guy didn’t take it- he had so many pictures of his nephew and sister that he hadn’t backed up anywhere else. _

_ Oikawa took slow steps and ignored the strange looks thrown his way. He saw silver-hair at the bottom of the stairs and called out for him. Suga spun around, peering at the top of the stairs with a drunken grin on his face. His grin faded as Oikawa’s face became distorted with pain. _


	9. Chapter 9

Oikawa blink rapidly, letting out a ragged breath. He sat up and realized it was light in his room. He tried to tap his phone to life but it was dead on the far corner of his bed. He plugged it into the charger and frowned when it came to life and said it was 4 in the afternoon. As his phone started adjusting to being alive, it started vibrating with voicemails and text messages. Then Oikawa noticed it was Monday and he had gone to lay down in his room on Friday. His stomach was growling, clearly very angry with his decision to hibernate. 

Oikawa stood, tucked his phone and charger into his pocket, and grabbed his laptop bag. He had a fucking paper to proofread before his brain decided to take its annual unwarranted vacation. He stuffed his study materials into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took another breath before stepping into the hall, listening for a moment to see if anybody was out there.

Oikawa stopped by the fridge for a bottle of water and a smoothie, stuffed the former into the side pocket of his bag. He peeked into the living room and caught eyes with Suga who was blatantly watching him over the couch. Oikawa cursed the day they bought a cheap couch with a low back and silently appreciated Iwaizumi’s taller one. Suga looked like he wanted to say something or get up, but that apparently didn’t take precedence over the large sleeping man that was trapping him on the couch. Oikawa scoffed quietly and left the apartment.

He vaguely remembered the way to Iwaizumi’s apartment. He knew the name of the extravagant complex that it was in. What he didn’t remember was the rude (protective and really just doing his job) doorman that refused to even let him into the lobby. Granted, Oikawa knew he probably didn’t look great. His skin was pallid, he felt clammy, his hair was not in the greatest state (it was a birds nest of silky brown tangles), and he was wearing a pair of too tight black leggings that he didn’t even remember where they came from and a faded pale blue “I Believe” t-shirt. He didn’t realize until he leaned against the wall outside that his shoes didn’t match. He buried his face in his forearms as he wrapped his arms around his body. 

“Sir- please. I’m sorry but you can’t sit out here-” The older doorman looked completely exasperated as he stared down at Oikawa, not wanting to call the police but knowing it was his job.

“Yato! Yato, wait- Let me. I can take him.”

“You know this man?” The doorman turned toward the familiar face.

Oikawa looked up to see Tendou squatting in front of him. He reached out and placed a warm hand on Oikawa’s arm. “Yes, I do. He’s a guest of Mr. Iwaizumi.” 

“I apologize, Tendou, I wasn’t aware.” The doorman bowed deeply.

Tendou waved him away. “He doesn’t always look this mangy.” Tendou winked at Oikawa who started sobbing. Tendou’s mouth pressed into a firm line and he stood up, holding a hand out for the crying man below him. “Come on, Mr. Oikawa-”

“Don’t- call- me- that-” Oikawa hiccuped between words, wailing louder.

“Goodness, I never thought someone that looks like you could be ugly but-” Tendou clicked his teeth at Oikawa and led him toward Iwaizumi’s private elevator. “You sure do look ugly when you cry.” For some reason, Oikawa cried harder.

Oikawa hesitated before stepping out of the elevator. “Is he- is he-”

“He is home. He’s working, he holes up in his office and doesn’t come out until later in the day. He’s been moping the past couple of days, ya know? Was that your doing?” Tendou asked, genuine concern overtaking his voice. Whether it be for Iwaizumi or Oikawa, the latter wasn’t sure.

Oikawa sniffled and followed Tendou into the apartment. It was quiet and clean, as if Tendou had already finished his day.

“Were you coming or going?”

Tendou opened the fridge and peered at the contents inside. “Going. Let me make you something first.”

“No, please- Tendou, it isn’t necessary.”

“Mr. Oikawa, you look like you need a drink, some food, and probably a gallon of water.” 

“Can you…” Oikawa paused from his spot on the couch. “Can you call me Tooru? Or just Oikawa.”

“Then call me Satori.”

Oikawa nodded and waited as Satori prepared him a quick meal. He handed Oikawa a warm bowl of rice and egg, classic comfort food in the form of tamago kake gohan. Oikawa had survived off of leftover rice so long that the fresh rice Tenou prepared was  _ life changing _ . He devoured the bowl in about 16 seconds. Satori watched him eat, not having time to even put his shoes back on before Oikawa was finished. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Satori commented as he took the bowl.

Oikawa wiped his mouth sheepishly and bowed slightly to Satori. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here, Tooru. I know Mr. Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind. There’s a guest room down the hall with fresh linens. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you borrow some of his clothes as well. I don’t know if you’re aware what you look like but-”

“I’m aware.” Oikawa muttered into his hands.

Satori laughed softly and patted him on the shoulder. “My number is in the planner next to the fridge. As is Kentarou’s if you need to go anywhere, he’s usually on call. There’s numbers for places that deliver food if you want and there’s also plenty of food in the fridge.” Satori stood and walked toward the door. “Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, I’m in the same building.”

Oikawa mumbled a thank you as Satori left.

He laid back on the couch and wiped his eyes. He set his glasses on the coffee table and decided to try being blind for a bit. At least he wouldn’t be able to see what a disappointment he was.

  
  


Iwaizumi stretched, yawning stiffly, and stood. It was exactly 5:30 and he was done with the day. He closed his laptop, scrawled out a few more notes, and removed his tie. He picked up his phone and scrolled through emails and messages. After not finding anything important, he opened his message thread with Oikawa.

_ I hope you enjoy yourself. I’ll call you tonight. _

**_Outgoing call to Tooru Oikawa. 6:32 pm._ **

**_Outgoing call to Tooru Oikawa. 6:36 pm._ **

_ Ah, Shinsuke said you fell asleep? Enjoy the comforter then. I’ll talk to you in the morning. _

_ Hey? _

Iwaizumi realized he hadn’t texted or called Oikawa since Saturday but Oikawa hadn’t called him either. He frowned and stared down at his phone. He could take a hint. He just didn’t want to. Not unless Oikawa said something to him, anyway. He pressed the call button.  He scratched his head as an unfamiliar ringtone could be heard from outside of his office. He figured Satori would have gone home for the night. No answer. He dialed again and the ringtone chimed again. Odd.

Iwaizumi stood and made his way toward the living room where the offending phone was still playing some pop song. It was on his kitchen counter, plugged into a charger. He noted the background photo of a familiar looking breakfast spread and laughed at Oikawa having  _ food _ as the lock screen on his phone. He turned around to search for the man and was met with Oikawa stepping out of the bathroom, a towel in his hair and another around his waist. 

Iwaizumi felt rude staring but he couldn’t help it.

Oikawa’s milky skin was flawless, not a single blemish to mark it. His body was long and lean but the muscle underneath was trying to make its way out. He didn’t look as physically healthy as the last time Iwaizumi saw him and that made him overly concerned.  Iwa's favorite part was the way the redness from the shower seemed to start spreading from his chest to his neck, settling on his face. 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi greeted gently, unsure of what was happening. Not that he minded having Oikawa in his apartment. He was mostly curious how long he’d been there. Before he could delve further on the subject, Oikawa’s façade crumbled and he fell against him, stifling sobs. Iwaizumi carded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, whispering to him. “Hey, hey- shh. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Oikawa sniffled against Iwaizumi, fully aware that he was half naked against Iwaizumi, something that hadn’t happened between him and another person since his first  _ and only _ time. For once, he felt safe and that feeling was beyond measure.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been answering my phone.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry- I really didn’t mean to ignore you-”

‘It’s fine, it is.”

“I-”

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s face and held him still. Oikawa’s eyes were still tear filled and threatening to spill over at any second. “How about we go watch a movie and you can drool and fall asleep on my shoulder?”

Oikawa sniffled again but nodded. “That sounds fun.”

They set up a movie in Iwa's room and they each changed into soft pants and softer t-shirts. Oikawa wrapped himself up in the comforter as Iwaizumi turned the movie on.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Iwaizumi asked softly, pulling Oikawa against his chest.

Oikawa stiffened slightly. “No- um, if that’s okay-”

“It’s perfectly okay.”

“Not yet.”

As per usual, Oikawa fell asleep against Iwaizumi less than an hour into the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Iwaizumi's coworkers.
> 
> Also: the [bracelet](https://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/EcomBrowseM/tiffany-1837makers-black-calfskin-leather-cord-bracelet-with-sterling-silver-and-18k-gold-63526959_1003267_ED.jpg?&op_usm=1.0,1.0,6.0&%24cropN=0.1,0.1,0.8,0.8&defaultImage=NoImageAvailableInternal&).

Oikawa woke up to a steady puff of air grazing the back of his neck. He sighed contentedly and backed into the touch. Iwaizumi’s arms tightened around him, his breath still steady with sleep. Oikawa couldn’t help but feel suspicious about the unfamiliar feeling of security that he felt when he was around Iwaizumi. He didn’t want to be suspicious but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t been in a relationship since early high school. He hadn’t even touched anybody since the last time that he was touched without an ounce of his consent. Getting close to him was too comfortable. Nothing in life came easy and there was something suspiciously easy about being close with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed against the warm body behind him, somehow pushing their bodies impossibly closer. 

Iwaizumi stirred slightly behind him. He rested his chin over Oikawa’s shoulder. “G’mornin’.” His voice was still rough with sleep, thick and slurred.

“Morning.”

“Is this okay?”

Oikawa smiled and turned his face to bury it in the luxurious pillow. “Mhm.”

Iwaizumi laughed, a deep rumble that started in his chest against Oiakwa’s back. He pressed a featherlight kiss against Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa turned around in his arms and looked up at him from where he was planted, just under Iwaizumi’s chin. Iwaizumi waited, running his fingers through hair softer than anybody should ever have. 

Oikawa tilted his head up slightly and pressed his mouth against Iwaizumi’s. His lips were soft, no doubt some kind of expensive lip balm. His hair was soft, probably from an equally expensive conditioner judging by the one he used the night before. Everything about him was soft. Everything felt good. Everything was just  _ so fucking nice _ .

Oikawa deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him against him. Iwaizumi stretched a leg across Oikawa and moved on top of him, bracing himself on his elbows as he pressed kiss after kiss to Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa groaned softly and Iwaizumi swallowed the sounds. Iwaizumi nipped at his ear, kissing Oikawa’s pale skin. He dragged his teeth across Oikawa’s neck and smirked as the man beneath him groaned a little louder. 

“Iwa- Iwa-” Oikawa panted his name.

Iwaizumi pushed his shirt up, looking up at Oikawa for any sense of hesitation. When he didn’t see any, he pressed open-mouthed kisses along his stomach, keeping just above the hem of the boxers he had slept in. Oikawa’s thighs fell open, spreading further apart to accommodate Iwaizumi’s larger frame. Oikawa’s head rolled back and he bucked his hips slightly. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips, applying light pressure to keep him against the mattress.

Iwaizumi looked up at him again, catching Oikawa’s eye. Oikawa’s groan was higher pitched that time, his hand finding place in Iwaizumi’s hair as he slowly pulled Oikawa’s boxers down. Oikawa screwed his eyes shut and slowed his breathing. He felt Iwaizumi’s breath against his thigh. He inhaled slowly, exhaled slowly. He fisted the sheets with one hand, and threw the other over his eyes. He bit down hard on his lip. He didn’t realize Iwaizumi was hovering back above him until Iwaizumi nudged his palm with his nose.

Oikawa opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the haze from how hard he shut his eyes disappeared. Hundreds of fuzzy black dots and edges faded into the worried face above him. “Wh-what? What? What’s wrong?”

Iwaizumi’s mouth tilted, not quite a frown, concern etched across his features. “Tooru…”

“What happened? Why’d you stop?” Oikawa looked down between them and noticed he was clothed again, even his shirt was pulled back down.

“Tooru, if you want me to stop, please just tell me to stop. It isn’t a big deal.”

“Why would I want you to stop?” Oikawa frowned up at him in complete confusion.

Iwaizumi pushed himself up, rocking back onto his knees. “You- I lost you there. You just- you kind of disappeared. You stopped responding when I asked if what I was doing was okay. You weren’t even- I’m sorry that I don’t know how else to say this but you weren’t even hard.”

Oikawa took in a shaky breath and started shaking his head slowly, sitting up.

Iwaizumi moved to the edge of the bed until he was standing. “Oikawa, come here.”

Oikawa continued shaking his head as he stared at something behind Iwaizumi.

“Please. If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to, but-”

Oikawa sat up further and scooted to the edge of the bed, still sitting. He looked up at Iwaizumi who moved between his legs. 

Iwaizumi cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “Tooru, I want you to be comfortable. I want you to only go as far as you’re comfortable. I am not here to pressure you. I really hope I didn’t. I don’t expect anything from you-”

“My friends called you my sugar daddy and that’s why I ran away from them last night. I was raped when I was 17 and nobody has touched me since then and I haven’t touched anybody and I want to touch you, I really do, but I’m just not ready and I can’t- I don’t- I want- please don’t go-”

Iwaizumi processed the multiple confessions for a moment. He turned without another word and Oikawa’s heart clenched. He started silently sobbing before Iwaizumi had even stepped more than a foot away from him. It took him a moment to realize Iwaizumi was clutching his hand and pulling him along. He followed Iwaizumi down the hall in his t-shirt and boxers until they reached the living room. Iwaizumi pointed at the couch and Oikawa sat. He pulled his knees to his chest and watched Iwaizumi adjust the lighting in the room, pressing a button that closed the curtains that were letting light spread across the room. He walked toward the kitchen where he plucked his phone off of the counter. He disappeared for a moment into his bedroom. He carried his overly plush comforter to Oikawa and set it down over him. 

“Tendou- hey!- Tendou, I’ve told you over and over to drop the Mr. - Yes, I know you won’t, but I’ll tell you again. - Hey, I was just calling to- what?- No- No- No! I don’t need- I don’t need chocolate sauce, Tendou. - Oh good God, take the day off. Paid.- No. Do not come here. - Yes.- Yes. -YES.- Thank you. Hey, tell Kindaichi too, please.” Iwaizumi hung up the phone and reached into a high cabinet for a bag of popcorn. It was the bagged white cheddar kind that Oikawa had a weakness for.

Iwaizumi plopped down next to Oikawa, remote in hand. “You don’t have class or anything today, do you?”

Oikawa shook his head. “I need to do some proofreading, but that can wait. Don’t- don’t you have to go to work?”

“Nah.” Iwaizumi clicked on the TV.

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

Iwaizumi chuckled softly. “I own my own company, Oikawa, I don’t need to call out.” Oikawa felt his face flush and he continued to wallow in a pit of self-deprecation. Iwaizumi shook his head slightly and pulled Oikawa against his side. “So...are we going to discuss the sugar daddy thing?”

Oikawa groaned against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I’d really rather not.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Alright, well… you don’t have to accept anything I get you. I’m not asking for anything in exchange-”

Oikawa glanced at him, his eyebrows pulled together. His concern faded into a shy smile. “What is it now?”

Iwaizumi’s face darkened and he reached into the pocket of the pajama pants he had pulled on. “Nothing big.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow as he accepted the baby blue box. He stared down at the designer  _ Tiffany & Co _ logo on the top of it. He breathed slowly as he popped it open slowly, a slight creak as the item was revealed. 

“I saw it a few days ago and thought it would look good on you. May I?” Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi lifted the leather cord bracelet from the box and set the box aside. “You have such nice hands.” Iwaizumi brought Oikawa’s hand to his mouth and looked up to ask for permission. After a nod, Iwaizumi lightly kissed the inside of Oikawa’s wrist. He gently unclipped the silver clasp on the bracelet and wrapped it around Oikawa’s slim wrist. 

Oikawa didn’t even want to think about what the bracelet cost, he was just grateful it wouldn’t turn his skin green. He ran his fingers across the leather and stared down at it in awe. “So pretty.”

Iwaizumi smiled and hummed in agreement, never taking his eyes off of Oikawa.

They spent the day under a massive amount of blankets while they binge watched the Sharknado movies. They argued about the validity of the tornado full of sharks as much as they argued about the plot holes in Sharknado 2 (how was there a baseball game going on at the same time that The Today Show aired. How early was that game?)

They ate and talked and Oikawa peppered Iwaizumi’s face with soft kisses whenever he said something sweet (which was quite often). Iwaizumi was patient and Oikawa was happy.

Oikawa’s phone rang for the seventh time that evening and Iwaizumi finally glanced at him with raised eyebrows. Oikawa sighed and went toward the kitchen for his phone.

All of the missed calls were from Suga.

He had at least 19 texts from Bokuto and 3 from Kuroo.

He pulled up their group chat, skimmed over their apologies, and decided he had already forgiven them. Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t know better than to tease aimlessly. Suga was one of the few people who  _ actually  _ knew what happened to Oikawa as well as his intimacy issues afterward. However, he was also Oikawa’s best friend and Oikawa knew that Suga didn’t do anything with an ill mindset.

**I’m fine, guys. I’ll probably stay here another night. It’s fine.**

**OIKKKAAAWWWAAAAAAA**

**pEZSE oIKAWA**

**Ima sor sry**

Oikawa huffed a laugh at Kuroo’s panic texting. He lost all cool when faced with confrontation or anything of that nature. 

**_Are you sure u’re ok?_ **

Bokuto’s pristine colloquial grammar always made Oikawa smile.

_ Where are you? _

_ I’m so sorry _

_ We are all sorry _

_ I miss you _

**I’m fine. Thanks.**

**I’m with Iwaizumi.**

**I’ll be home tomorrow after class.**

Oikawa set his phone down on the counter and trudged back into the living room. He stopped for a moment and watched Iwaizumi scroll through Netflix to find them another movie to watch. He hesitated a moment before speaking. “So...sugar daddy.”

Iwaizumi glanced at him, his expression a bit unreadable. He waited for Oikawa to continue.

“Is that really a thing?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’m sure it is.”

“You’re  _ sure _ ? As in- you’ve done it before?” Oikawa asked nervously.

Iwaizumi scoffed. “No. I haven’t.”

“Why do you keep buying me things?”

Iwaizumi glanced at the bracelet Oikawa was covering with his hand and frowned slightly. “Well… you seem like you do a lot of schoolwork and that laptop you were using had at least what...5 years on it?”

Oikawa scoffed with humor. “It had...6.”

Iwaizumi smirked. “The bag I got you, yeah it’s a bit fancy but it looked exactly the same as the first bag that I bought with my own money so it’s sentimental I guess. The bracelet, I explained- you have really nice hands and I thought it’d show them off more.”

“And my rent?” Oikawa asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks tinted with pink. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t realize until later that you  _ might _ have been joking when you told me I could.”

“And my  _ neighbors _ rent?”

“Alright, if I’m being totally honest here: I wasn’t sure which apartment was yours. I distinctly remember two tall sweaty young men standing in the doorway of one apartment and a frowny-faced silver-haired guy.” Iwaizumi responded after taking a second to find the right words to describe Suga.

Oikawa snorted and sat back next to him. “I’m telling Suga you called him frowny-faced.”

“I’m pretty sure if we weren’t interrupting their flamboyant sex life, we probably would have been faced with some kind of good cop, bad cop, aggressive cop routine.” 

Oikawa giggled. “Flamboyant sex life.”

“Are you just going to make fun of everything I say?” 

Oikawa shrugged. “Probably.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes good naturedly. His eyes snapped to the door as someone knocked. It was a short knock at first, then rapid knocking.

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Are we- are we about to get robbed-”

Iwaizumi grunted in response as he stood. “I’m sorry about this-”

The door burst open as Iwaizumi stepped to the side, barely avoiding a tackle from a blonde with a dark undercut. A second guy followed him in, quietly with a slight eye roll. A third guy, rivaling Bokuto with how broad he was, shut the door behind them.

“Oh- wait. Are we  _ interrupting _ ?” The blonde waggled his eyebrows suggestively.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima is *protective*

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall near the couch. Oikawa glanced over at him, genuinely confused. 

The blonde sat on the opposite end of the large couch, stretching his feet across the chaise. “I thought we had plans tonight.”

The broad-shouldered one smacked the back of his head. “Don’t be rude.”

Oikawa bit his lip slightly. “I can go- my visit was unexpected.”

Iwaizumi immediately moved to the spot behind him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “You’re always welcome here.”

“Is this your boyfriend?” 

“Terushima- shut the fuck up.” Iwaizumi muttered, running his thumb across Oikawa’s nape.

“That’s just rude!” Terushima whined.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Terushima.” The blonde winked. “Akaashi.” The quiet one nodded his head. “Daichi.” The broad one gave him a small wave. “This is Tooru Oikawa.”

“Can I call him-”

“ _ You _ can’t call him anything.” Iwaizumi snapped in response.

Terushima was on the verge of whining again when Oikawa spoke. “It’s nice to meet everyone. Are you all coworkers?”

Daichi nodded. “Akaashi is Iwaizumi’s first assistant.”

“His bottom bitch.” Terushima clarified.

Iwaizumi scowled.

Daichi sighed and continued. “I’m the VP of Marketing. Terushima is- honestly, I don’t even know.”

Terushima squawked. “ _ I _ am the Chief Human Resources Officer. I deal with complaints all fuckin’ day long and I  _ love _ it.”

“I’m- um-” Oikawa stared at all the men surrounding him and realized just how much older Iwaizumi must be. He doubted he was any older than 40, but he had to be older than 30. He-

Terushima moved closer to him, invading his blanket space. “How old are you, Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi smacked him in the back of the head. “Don’t you have manners?”

Terushima threw his head back and grinned. “Not today, sir!”

Akaashi sighed quietly and gave Oikawa a sympathetic smile. “We apologize for barging in here, we are usually here every Tuesday to let off steam. We usually go to a bar or something.”

Oikawa seemed to consider that. He peered up at Iwaizumi who was still standing behind him. “Don’t let me hold you back.”

Iwaizumi smiled fondly, the corner of his mouth slightly tilting upward. He ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “You’re not. You should come.”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows together. “To a bar?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “It’s a nice place, classier than most.”

Oikawa frowned and shook his head. “Iwa-chan, I can’t-”

“ _ Wait _ -” Terushima held a hand up and Iwaizumi groaned. “Iwa-chan? What is that? Do tell?” He ducked away the punishment-swipe of Iwa’s hand.

“Oh, it’s just a nickname. It’s cute, right?” Oikawa beamed.

“Super cute.” Daichi snorted. Iwaizumi shot him a glare.

“Also...did you say  _ can’t _ ?” Terushima asked observantly. 

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Can’t as in… you’re sober? In AA? Are you an alcoholic?” Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms, not realizing what Terushima was baiting him into. Terushima’s watchful eye caught the glint of silver on Oikawa’s wrist. “What a beautiful bracelet. These are like 800 bucks, no?”

Oikawa took his hand away and rubbed the leather cords. “I don’t know. I didn’t-”

“Buy it? I figured.” Terushima threw his hand over the back of the couch. 

“Yuuji-” Iwaizumi warned.

“So, are you?” Terushima prodded further.

“Am I what?” Oikawa asked quietly, staring at his wrist.

“An alcoholic.” Terushima snorted.

“No.” Oikawa replied, dropping eye contact.

“Then why can’t you go to a bar?” Terushima pressed.

“Why does it matter?” Oikawa turned back to glare at him. He held a hand up when he noticed Iwaizumi starting to say something.

“I’m just making friendly conversation, Oikawa.” Terushima grinned again. Oikawa studied his face and realized that the grin the blonde kept producing wasn’t in the least bit friendly. It was cautious and studious.

“This doesn’t seem friendly.” Oikawa said after a pause.

Terushima’s smile faded slightly. “So is that a yes-”

“Terushima! Stop.” Akaashi spoke up from across the room. The older three men seemed surprised by his outburst.

Oikawa leaned forward slightly, away from Iwaizumi’s touch. He gathered the blanket around himself and stood. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m a bit tired, I’m going to go lay down.” He started toward the hallway then stopped. He turned and locked eyes with Terushima. “I  _ can’t _ go to a bar because I’m only 20 years old. I don’t drink anyway.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice Oikawa passed his room and closed the door to the guest bedroom behind him. He turned toward Terushima who had the guiltiest look on his face. 

“Come on, Hajime, I’m just looking out for you.” Terushima defended.

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” Iwaizumi said sharply. 

Daichi cleared his throat softly. “Hajime- I have to ask.” Iwaizumi turned to glare at him. “20?”

“Yes. He’s 20.”

“How the hell did you even meet him?” Daichi asked.

“We met at a cafe. His computer was dying. He needed the outlet I was next to.” Iwaizumi explained.

“I’ve seen porn that starts-” 

“Do  _ not _ finish that sentence, Yuuji.” Akaashi said threateningly. He glanced at Iwaizumi. “Hajime is a grown ass man. He can make his own decisions.”

“I’ve never known you to shower someone with gifts, I have to say.” Daichi smirked.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “He has nice hands.” 

“You like him?” Akaashi asked, studying his boss’ expression.

“I do. A lot.” Iwaizumi glanced toward the farthest bedroom door. “So much so that I’m skipping tonight to go make him feel better about Terushima being a gigantic nosey asshole.”

Terushima shrugged, hopping to his feet. “That’s fair. I’ll apologize the next time we meet.”

Iwaizumi waited for them to leave before sighing and leaning against his front door. He ended up picking up Oikawa’s phone and finding Suga’s contact information. 

The phone was answered before it even finished ringing once. “Oikawa! Tooru! God fucking dammit, did you even read the messages I sent you? Fucking shit. It- fuck. You know what? It doesn’t even matter. Fuck. Shit. Please come home, I miss you.”

Iwaizumi laughed softly before speaking. “Sugawara.”

“You are  _ not _ Oikawa.”

“I’m not. I could- are you available?”

“For…?”

“To come over here. Cheer him up. I think- My friends were here. One of them was a moron and was third-degree questioning him.”

Suga scoffed. “Was he too much for them or something? Oikawa can be a lot sometimes-”

“Absolutely not. One of them just made a big deal about his age.”

“In relation to what, yours?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you, anyway?”

“Oikawa doesn’t even know for sure. I’m not telling you first.” Iwaizumi sighed and glanced at the closed bedroom door. “Can you come over here? Bring your friends, his friends, whoever. I think he just needs somebody more on his level. And I also want him to know I’m fine with who he is. I don’t care that he’s a struggling 20 year old college student.”

“Alright, alright, stop begging! I’ll scrounge up access to someone’s car and head over-”

“No, no need. I’ll send my car.” 

Suga giggled. “Yes, sir. We will be ready in 20.”

Iwaizumi knocked softly on the guest bedroom door after Kentarou grumbled as he confirmed picking up Suga. After a moment of not hearing any movement, he pushed the door open.

“Tooru?” There was an Oikawa shaped lump on the bed, smothered by the cream colored comforter. Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand where he assumed Oikawa’s head was. “Hey-”

Oikawa popped up out of the blanket, blinking up at Iwaizumi. “How old are you?”

“You’re not going to leave when I answer that, are you?” Iwaizumi asked, trying not to frown.

“No.” Oikawa said without missing a beat. “No. I’m not. I promise.”

“I’m 34.”

Oikawa bit his lip slightly and nodded. “Does my age bother you?”

“Not in the slightest. Does mine?”

“Not really.”

“Not  _ really _ ? So maybe it does a little bit?” Iwaizumi kept his hand in Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa shrugged. “I’ve just never dated somebody older than me.”

“First time for everything.” Iwaizumi muttered.

“You- you like me, right?” Oikawa asked, his eyes glassy and wide.

“Yeah, I do.”

A sudden noise from the living room made both of them jump. Oikawa let out a short whine. Iwaizumi let out a huff of laughter. “I think you’re feeling out of place here, right?”

Oikawa started to argue but he changed his mind. “A little. But it doesn’t mean-”

“I know it doesn’t mean you don’t like me. I took a little initiative though and invited your friend over. I want you to be more comfortable here and if a frowny-face will do that, then it’s fine by me.”

Oikawa yelped and fell off of the bed. Iwaizumi leaned forward slightly and stared down at him. “You invited  _ Suga _ ?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's comfort level is expanding.

The door burst open and Suga was standing there with his hands on his hips. “Tooru Oikawa! Come out here this instant!”

A smaller man with bright orange hair stuck his head out from behind Suga. “Nice place. Can we see the other bedrooms?”

Another head of hair, blonde and taller than Suga, popped out. “Yeah- is it down here? We can find it! Thanks, man! C’mon, Sho.”

A third and final person stood behind Suga, about a head taller especially when you factored in his gray and back hair. “Hey hey. What’s for dinner?”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, wincing. “You don’t know what you’ve done.”

Iwaizumi snorted and held out a hand to help him up. “Are they going to have sex in the other guestroom?”

“They sure are.” Bokuto replied from the doorway, a wide smile on his face. “So, pizza?”

“I’ll order some.” Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa and reached for his hand. He brought it to his lips and lightly kissed his knuckles. “I have some things to catch up on, you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa breathed. He flushed as Iwaizumi snaked his hand around the back of his head and pulled his head down slightly. Oikawa lowered his head the rest of the way and kissed him softly. 

“This is fucking precious.” Suga whispered from the doorway, clasping his hands together. Bokuto leaned his head on Suga’s shoulder and watched Oikawa’s face change to the darkest shade of red, a color undiscovered to the world before Oikawa started seeing Iwaizumi.

  
  


Iwaizumi disappeared into his office after watching the mess of younger men build some kind of fort in his living room. He accepted that as part of dating someone almost 20 years younger than himself. He supposed blanket forts made out of sheets he never used were part of that.

Bokuto groaned over a fifth slice of pizza. “I’ve never had fancy pizza before but it’s ruined all other $5 pizza for me...for life.”

“Saaaaame-” Atsumu mumbled in agreement through his own slice. Hinata was half asleep in his lap, mumbling about how nice Iwaizumi’s apartment was.

Oikawa watched them all with a gentle smile on his face.

Suga nudged his shoulder slightly. “Are we okay?” 

Oikawa stretched an arm around Suga. “We are fine.”

“I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Suga’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned up at Oikawa.

“It’s fine, really. I overreacted. You guys were just messing around. I shouldn’t have ran off. I’m past it.”

Suga raised an eyebrow slightly. “You’re...past it?”

Oikawa shrugged and nodded slightly. “Emotionally, yes. Physically...no.”

“Ya know...he’s a nice guy.” Atsumu started. Oikawa turned to look at him. “He’s really nice. He knew you were upset and invited all of us over here. He didn’t even interrupt our quickie and who  _ knows  _ what we could have been doing.”

Hinata giggled from his lap. “I think he really likes you, Oikawa. Like a lot.”

That was his friend's sappy way of saying Oikawa should trust Iwaizumi. He knew he should, Iwaizumi hadn’t given him a reason to do otherwise. He liked Iwaizumi, he liked him a lot. He found himself constantly glancing around whenever Bokuto said something funny to see if Iwaizumi thought it was funny too. He was that hooked.

Suga nudged him again, smiling that time. “He is.”

Suga’s approval was the most meaningful considering all the years of friendship he and Oikawa had together, having known each other since elementary school. 

Hinata peered up at Oikawa. “I’ve never been with an older man-”

“I’m older than you!” Atsumu squawked.

Hinata waved him away. “Barely! You’re like a year older than me.” Atsumu huffed until Hinata started rubbing his hand. “What’s it like?”

“I haven’t-”

“No, no, I don’t mean sex. Jeeze, Oikawa, that’s mildly inappropriate!” Atsumu snickered and Hinata pinched him. “I just meant...hanging out. I’ve seen his name in the tabloids and stuff. Doesn’t he date models and actresses?”

“He has before, yeah. Not recently. It doesn’t matter. He likes  _ me _ .” Oikawa’s response was uncharacteristically quiet. “You guys know I haven’t been with anybody in a long time so it isn’t like I have anything to compare it to. He’s nice and he treats me well and I mean… have you  _ seen _ him?” All four men burst into quiet snickers. 

A moment later, Iwaizumi’s office door opened and he stopped between the living room and the kitchen. He eyed the group in his living room: Hinata splayed across Atsumu’s lap, his hands underneath the blonde’s shirt, Atsumu had his legs up, thighs tight against Hinata’s torso. Oikawa and Suga were shoulder to shoulder, Suga’s head leaning on Oikawa as Oikawa stroked his hair. Iwaizumi stopped and raised an eyebrow.

He was wearing a fitted white dress shirt that had it’s top few buttons undone, no undershirt. He had changed out of his pajamas and wore fitted black slacks that hugged his thighs and definitely his ass if only he would just _ turn around _ . 

“Does he always look like  _ that _ ?” Hinata loudly whispered across the collapsed fort they were all sprawled across 

“ _ Yes _ .” Oikawa groaned. “It’s not fair, right?”

They all started giggling again and Iwaizumi shook his head, sighing. “Is there any pizza left?” Iwaizumi yawned as he asked the question.

“Yes, my old man. There is.” Oikawa answered teasingly. 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa and sat on the couch that they were leaning against. “I’m not an old man.”

Atsumu snorted then whined when Hinata pinched him again

+++++++++++++++

Oikawa woke up to the smell of butter and bacon. He inhaled greedily and reached for the warm body behind him. He scooted toward him until he felt Iwaizumi’s bare chest against his back. He sighed contentedly. He slowly turned around and realized the other man was still asleep. Knowing that his friends liked him and welcomed him so easily into their ragtag group made him feel so warm. It made him feel wanted, somehow, more wanted than he’d ever felt. Oikawa hadn’t dated that many people, he hadn’t had an actual relationship since high school and that was with a  _ girl _ so quite a few things had changed. Everyone just kind of always assumed he was battling against confession after confession so he rarely got any. When he did, he put all his attention into the relationship until it slowly fizzled out like everything else in his life. It happened every single time.

He deeply hoped that Iwaizumi was different.

He hoped this as he memorized the lines and curves of Iwaizumi’s face. The way his stubble seemed to grow by the hour. Iwaizumi was suddenly more attractive with short dark hairs protruding from his jawline. Oikawa rubbed his own cheek against the scratchy hairs and smiled softly, Iwaizumi unmoved by the touch. 

A month ago, Oikawa wouldn’t have thought of being that close to somebody, in bed or outside of bed. A couple of weeks ago, he wouldn’t have thought of how badly he wanted to kiss Iwaizumi. A day ago, he wouldn’t have just whispered ‘fuck it’ and pushed against the other man in the bed. Oikawa stretched one arm around him, looping it around the other man’s neck and he pressed his mouth against Iwa’s. Iwaizumi let out a soft groan and returned the kiss, a bit sloppily at first until he realized that he wasn’t dreaming and Oikawa really was grinding against his leg as he crawled on top of him. Iwaizumi’s breath caught as Tooru settled on top of him, straightening his spine as he panted. His eyes were hooded as he looked down at Iwaizumi, his cheeks flushed. 

Iwa hadn’t moved yet, his hands were still at his sides twitching to touch the beautiful man above him. He didn’t get another moment to think about it as Oikawa reached for Iwa’s hands and nodded slowly. 

“Touch me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered as he rolled his hips.

Iwa let out a stuttered breath and immediately reached to grip onto the soft flesh showing between the soft shirt Oikawa was wearing and the low hanging boxers. Iwaizumi leaned up slightly at the same time Oikawa leaned down and they were kissing again. Oikawa’s fingers dug into Iwa’s scalp as he lightly tugged on his hair. He pulled Iwa’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked hard, earning another deep groan.

“Shhh Hajime, there’s guests outside.” Oikawa murmured against his lips. He reached between them, raking his blunt nails down Iwa’s chest until he touched the hem of his boxers. “Can I-”

“ _ Yes _ .” Iwa’s words came out breathy and long, his own face flushing. “You can literally do whatever you want to me.” Iwaizumi still wasn’t sure about his consciousness.

Oikawa nipped at his neck, sucking lightly below where his collar would fall so his cotton shirts would cover any marks. He sucked hard on his collarbone, smirking as Iwa’s breath quickened. He lightly dragged his fingertips down Iwa’s sides, his mouth moving down his torso with the same pace. He sucked in a deep breath when Oikawa tugged his boxers, his painfully hard erection springing free. 

“Wow, Iwa-chan, anticipating this, much?” Oikawa giggled as he settled between Iwaizumi’s legs, all sense of concern and lack of confidence having disappeared from his mind. Iwa was a groaning mess above him, stifling the obscene amount of noises spilling from his mouth and  _ Oikawa hadn’t even touched him yet _ .

Oikawa ducked his head and wrapped his lips around the shaft. He looked up at Iwa who seemed to be having some kind of crisis above him. Oikawa's thumb smeared the clear drops of precum around Iwa’s slit, his fingers wrapping around Iwa as he mouthed the warm skin.

Oikawa stroked him slowly and deeply regretted not doing that to Iwaizumi sooner. The normally serious and composed man and biting his fist and clearly trying not to come from what was really nothing more than a kiss to his cock. 

Oikawa licked his way up his shaft and ran his tongue across the slit. He looked up at Iwaizumi, catching his eye, then took every last  _ inch _ of him into his mouth. Though Oikawa hadn’t had any kind of sexual contact in years, he definitely had practiced. He was a 20 year old man, who could blame him. He found himself on amateur porn websites a couple of times a week. He practiced on a banana as blow jobs were the one thing that weren’t ruined for him by someone else. The idea of getting someone else off got him off. That ran through his mind as his nose touched the dark hairs at Iwaizumi’s base.

“F-f-fuck-fucking what- fuck-” Iwaizumi’s mouth was downright filthy. 

Oikawa hummed and Iwaizumi bucked his hips at the movement. Oikawa planted his hands against Iwa’s hips and held him down. He pulled off of Iwa with a pop, a thin string of drool still connecting the two of them. Iwaizumi was watching him, both hands fisting the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white. 

“It’s okay to-” Oikawa’s voice was slightly raspy as he licked Iwa’s head again. “It’s okay- you can-”

Iwaizumi nodded slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. “O-oh-okay.”

It took another solid minute and a half after Oikawa gave him permission for Iwaizumi to let go inside his mouth, warm liquid spilling down Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa pumped out every last drop until Iwa was twitching from the overstimulation. Oikawa sat up and kissed his way back up the toned body he had woken up next to.

Iwaizumi was still a mess of flushed chest and heavy breathing when Oikawa pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. “You okay?”

Iwa chuckled shortly and ran his hand over his face. “I am.” He turned his head toward Oikawa and couldn’t help but notice the hardness he was sporting beneath thin boxers. “Do you-”

Oikawa shook his head and smiled softly. “No, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Oikawa nodded. “I’m not ready for that yet. I just- I just wanted to do that. For you.”

“You can do that whenever you want.” Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, memorizing the way his eyes lit up and crinkled slightly at the corners. “Gods...you are beautiful.”

Oikawa blushed  _ so _ hard, unable to create a coherent sentence in response. They were interrupted by loud knocks at the door that sounded like several people were banging on it. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “This is what happens when they’re all in one place. Be thankful idiot number 5 isn’t here.”

“The one with the hair?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to remember his name.

Oikawa snorted. “The one with the hair. I need more nicknames for my friends, please. I’m really enjoying ‘frowny face’ and ‘the one with the hair’.”

“TOORU PLEASE, THERE’S THIS CRAZY GINGER OUT HERE WHO WON’T LET US IN THE KITCHEN! I ONLY BURNED ONE PAN!” Hinata’s panicking was echoing in the hallway.

Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing at Iwaizumi’s panic. “It will be okay. I don’t smell any smoke.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is back, sorry.
> 
> Also some Oikawa/Tendou bonding <3

Oikawa was  _ glowing _ . Things were falling into place. He found himself spending more time at Iwa’s (they decided it’d be easier than Iwaizumi coming to his chaotic apartment that would end up with 7 people sleeping in the living room). Oikawa’s classes were going well, his 26 page paper earned him a low A which he was ecstatic about. He was only one paper away from finishing that semester and he was two days into deep concentration, holed up in Iwa’s office while he was out of town for the weekend. Satori had been visiting him throughout the day between menial tasks, bringing him food and coffee. Kita stopped by at the end of the second day, insisting on giving Oikawa a massage at the persistent recommendation from both Satori and Iwaizumi’. 

Oikawa fell asleep during that massage as well. 

He woke up to the silent prodding of Satori, holding a bowl of food out for him. Oikawa smiled sleepily and accepted it with a bow of his head. 

“Satori, do you have a boyfriend?” Oikawa asked through a mouthful of food.

Satori smiled fondly. “I’m married.”

Okawa gulped roughly, sputtering. “You’re  _ married _ ?”

Satori hummed. “11 years next month.”

“Holy shit- excuse my language. How old are you? 11 years?”

“I got married when I was 17. We had to have a judge there and everything.” He laughed softly at the memory as he rested his hand on his palm, sinking into the leather chair in Iwaizumi’s office. “I saw the beginning and the end when we first met, I knew I wouldn’t want anything or anybody else.”

Oikawa’s eyes itched with tears. He blinked them away and shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth, motioning for Satori to continue. “Pleash tell me yer luff shtory-”

Satori snorted and smiled wider. “We met in high school. I was new to the school and came in during our second year. It was...awful. Kids were mean. I was always bullied a lot but it was never really something that bothered me. They put me with this lab partner in a chem class, he was this big burly guy, super beefy, he didn’t look like a high school student at all. He didn’t talk like one either, he was always too serious. But… when I sat next to him, when he spoke to me: nobody else existed in the world for me. Even then I knew that I wanted to have him by my side. Whether that be as friends or more, I wasn’t sure yet but I knew I wanted him around forever. I had no guts though, I waited until graduation to confess to him. He kind of laughed in my face-” Satori rubbed his eyes at the memory. “He never really laughed, even at something hilarious, his laughter was always internal. But he laughed in my face that day and I-”

“Kicked his ass?”

Satori waved his hand, still smiling. “No, no. Nothing like that. He gave me a promise ring and said happy anniversary because he thought we had been dating for a year at that point.”

Oikawa burst into laughter. “He did not-”

“Oh, he did. His family was there at graduation, they were so happy to meet the boyfriend their beloved son had been going on and on about since his second year of high school.”

“When did he propose?”

“I did. I asked his parents, asked my parents- they were all surprisingly okay with it. There was some scolding from my family about being too young blah blah blah, but when you know- you know. It wasn’t romantic at all, I didn’t have a ring or anything. We were at a grocery store and he was-” Satori laughed at the memory. “He was squatting in the baking aisle, trying to decide if he was in the mood for milk chocolate cupcakes or dark chocolate. I promised to make him some. I just watched him there, this big beautiful man biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows together as he weighed different packages of chocolate- and I asked him. He didn’t even look up from the chocolate. Heh, he said ‘of course’ and we were married less than a week later.”

Oikawa was laughing and crying, an absolute mess as he finished his food. “That’s  _ beautiful _ .”

Satori laughed and stood, stretching his arms out. “It’s been a wild ride but I wouldn’t change it. He’s an incredible man. He works with your man, you know. He’s been Mr. Iwaizumi’s right hand ever since I can remember.”

“I don’t know as much as I probably should about Hajime.”

“You have all the time in the world.”

Oikawa was stuck on the “ _ when you know, you know _ ” part of Satori’s story. That must be so nice, to just know and for it to just happen. 

“I’m heading home for the day, Mr. Iwaizumi should be home this evening. Have a great day, Tooru.”

  
  


As per usual, his day went well...until it didn’t.

Suga and Kuroo burst through Iwa’s door, looks of panic embedded on their faces. Oikawa was wrapped in a fleece blanket on Iwa’s couch. His eyes bulged out of his head and he screamed loudly, throwing his bowl of popcorn in the air. He had been watching scary movies.

“Ohmyfuck! Tooru- fuck. Are you okay? Fucking- fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Suga threw his arms around Oikawa’s neck, the taller man having yet to calm down from the scare.

“GOODNESS GRACIOUS- WHY THE FUCK-”

“Are you okay?” Kuroo was at his other side, both of them hugging him way too much.

“Get off of me!” Oikawa squawked. 

“Are you okay?”

“Are you okay?”

“Wh- what is happening? I’m fine, jeeze. It was just a scary movie!”

Suga and Kuroo pulled back at the same time, exchanging a look. At that moment, Oikawa’s phone buzzed with a call from Iwaizumi. His eyes lit up and he reached for the phone. Suga knocked it out of his hand. Oikawa glared at him. 

“Don’t you dare answer that!” Suga scolded.

“That was fucked up- I don’t accept that he had nothing to do with it!”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes further. “What are you talking about?”

Suga’s eyes widened and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. “Tooru… please tell me you know.”

“Know what?”

Kuroo cursed and Oikawa reached for his phone. He tried to answer the call but it ended before he could swipe the screen. “Do either-” Oikawa stopped mid sentence as he glanced at his screen. That missed call was his seventh from Iwaizumi, spanning over the last two hours that he had spent so engrossed in the movie. “Why did-” Oikawa scrolled through his messages and saw that he had texts from numbers he didn’t even know. “What the fuck.”

“What?”

“Let us see.” Kuroo took Oikawa’s phone.

**565-9841:** _ Are you for sale? Seems like you’re for sale. Fuck dude, you’re gorgeous. _

**202-6413:** _ How much for a night _

**654-6184:** _ Do you cost less than a Coach bag? I can do Kate Spade or something. U like that _

**754-3245:** _ u me and a bottle of gin cal me _

**654-7810:** _ please tell me u give good head. Twinks always do, right _

There were at least a dozen more messages, all from different numbers, a few containing explicit images. Oikawa cringed at the majority of them, they seemed to get worse as they went on.

“Please tell me what’s going on.” Oikawa asked with a small voice, his hand shaking as he took the phone back and more messages came through.

“Someone put your info on this app- this fucking app. It’s called  _ Shuga Babies _ and it’s for- well, obviously you know what it’s for. All your fucking info is on there. Kenma said his technical team found it when it spiked in popularity all of a sudden. Your photos are on there, ones from your social media, your number is on there- fuck. There’s- there’s a photo-” Kuroo couldn’t seem to finish the sentence.

“Of what?”

Suga worriedly bit his lip, putting his hand over Oikawa’s phone. “There’s a photo of you… it’s- there’s a few of them.”

“What photos?” Oikawa was starting to have a harder time breathing.

“From that party.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he snatched the phone back. A new message popped up

**811-5458:** _ damn is this how u like it _

_ [attached image] _

Oikawa dropped his phone.

Then he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is protective too, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but the next one is long. srynotsry

“-doesn’t know! There’s no way! It’s a fucking lie. The shit that’s on there- his bracelet, for fucks sake. The laptop, the bag, the _rent_!” Suga was hissing in that yell-whisper persona he took on when he was livid. Oikawa had only heard it a few times.

He blinked rapidly and the room around him came into focus. White walls, white sheets, whiteboard off to his side. He rolled his head to the side slightly and saw Suga angrily jabbing messages into his phone.

“Koushi-”

Suga’s head snapped up and he was at Oikawa’s side before the latter could blink. “Tooru…” Suga plunged his hand into Oikawa’s hair, rubbing his scalp softly.

“What happened?” Oikawa cleared his throat quietly.

“You passed out.”

Oikawa frowned and looked back up at the ceiling. The memories of the previous events started rushing back to him. He sat up suddenly, ignoring the sting of the IV in his hand. “What- where- Please tell me I didn’t see what I think I did.”

Suga inhaled deeply and nodded. “I’m so sorry, Tooru. I had no idea those pictures even existed.”

Forever burned into Oikawa’s mind would be the half naked photo of him, his mouth twisted in what he knew was a cry for help but what could be misconstrued as something else. A body was behind his- pushing him and burning him and hurting him. There was a second photo, Oikawa couldn’t remember all of it, but he knew they could clearly see his face flushed and drooling with his eyes screwed shut in another emotion that could be misinterpreted as something that Oikawa knew it wasn’t. 

There was a soft hiss as the sliding glass door to the room opened and a familiar ginger appeared. “Hey, Tooru.”

“Satori, hi. You’re here-”

Suga glared at him, unsure where to place the brunt of his anger in that moment. “Why-”

“Koushi, don’t. Satori can be here.” Oikawa nudged the ashen-haired man leaning against his hospital bed. 

Satori sighed and moved to Oikawa’s otherside. “I apologize for the intrusion. Yato mentioned seeing you being taken out by paramedics. Are you okay?”

“He is most definitely-”

“ _Koushi_.” Oikawa warned. Suga huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in defeat. “I’m okay, I think. Is- I don’t have my phone. Is Hajime back?”

“His flight was delayed. He’s trying to get back. You haven’t spoken to him?”

“Not since early today before- before-”

Satori nodded in understanding. He glanced at the door as it was pulled open again, a small smile appearing across his face.

Oikawa looked over to see a doctor he vaguely recognized, from where he wasn’t sure. 

“Mr. Oikawa, how are we doing?”

Oikawa cleared his throat again, shaking the haze away. “I’m okay. Kind of tired.”

“Thankfully, there’s nothing physically wrong. We ran tests but it seems you had a stress induced panic attack which caused you to faint. How are you feeling?” His voice was deep and soothing.

“I’m-” Oikawa scoffed and looked down at his hands. “I’m fine, physically.”

The doctor nodded, standing closer than necessary to Satori who didn’t seem to mind. “I’d like to keep you overnight if that’s possible, it’s up to you, but it’s just to be safe.”

Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. “I can’t. I-” He looked around the upscale hospital room. “Did I come in an ambulance?”

“You did.”

“That alone is going to bankrupt me- I can’t- I don’t have insurance. I can’t afford this. If it’s all the same, I’d like to leave as soon as possible. Don’t even feed me. Just throw me out. Please.”

The doctor frowned and leaned over slightly to read Oikawa’s vitals. He carefully removed the IV from his arm, placing a small band-aid over it. “I don’t want you to worry about that.”

“All I’m going to do from this moment on is worry about that, doctor-” Oikawa looked for his name tag. He stuttered for a moment before glancing at Satori who was gazing up at the doctor in that loving way that only a husband would. “Hey!”

Satori smirked at Oikawa and nodded slightly. “Tooru, this is Wakatoshi Tendou.”

Tooru smiled and offered his hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Wakatoshi peered at Tendou, touching the back of his neck lightly. “And I’ve heard a lot about you as well. You make his days that much brighter and I offer you all the thanks in the world for that.” He straightened his spine and looked down at his clipboard. “About the hospital bills-”

“Please...I really can’t talk about that right now. I don’t want to imagine that I have to get another job to pay off another staggering amount of bills-” Oikawa’s breathing had already started to pick up.

“No, you misunderstand. They’ve been taken care of.” Wakatoshi stated.

Oikawa’s lip curled downward. “Taken care of? By whom?”

Satori laughed softly. “It isn’t charity or anything, Tooru. It’ll be like a pro-bono set up. The hospital gets write-offs for this kind of thing and they own the ambulance company.”

Oikawa scoffed. “Does Iwa-chan own this hospital too?”

Wakatoshi frowned slightly. “No, I do.”

Satori snorted and Oikawa squawked. “What?”

Suga leaned back further. “How are you suddenly surrounded by rich men?”

Satori smiled widely and reached for Wakatoshi's hand. “Like I said, it isn’t charity.” Satori had only known Oikawa for such a short amount of time, and somehow he knew what he needed to say so that Oikawa’s pride wasn’t wounded by both fainting and being a charity case. Oikawa forced the smallest of smiles as Satori squeezed his hand. Wakatoshi's and Satori bid their goodbye and Oikawa was left alone with Suga again.

“Why did you say that?”

“Say what?”

Oikawa found himself looking at his hands again, a nervous habit he would probably never rid himself of. He toyed with the leather cord around his wrist. “You said you didn’t accept that he had nothing to do with it. What did you mean?”

Suga leaned forward, squeezing Oikawa’s hands with his own. “I just- you barely know the guy, Tooru. When it comes down to it, what do you really know about him?”

“I know he likes me. Isn’t that enough?”

Suga shook his head slowly. “No, Oikawa. It’s not enough.”

“What about him makes you think he would dig into my past, contact the guy who raped me and ask if he had what...taken any compromising pictures of me? Then the app? For fucks sake, Suga, what kind of drama series have you been watching? That’s ridiculous.”

Suga scowled. “It _isn’t_ ridiculous. The pictures weren’t posted by the account, they were posted _to_ the account. They have message boards of profiles or some dumb shit like that. The details on there- it said you liked fancy laptops, gray Coach bags, leather bracelets, and having your fucking _rent_ paid. That doesn’t seem a bit too specific for you?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “It’s a sugar daddy app, Koushi! What else do suga daddies do? They pay for shit- all that is just coincidence.”

“There’s more.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “More what?”

Suga handed Oikawa his phone, an article pulled up with photo after photo plastered across it thoroughly detailing the late night escapades of one bachelor Iwaizumi Hajime with one other infamous bachelor: the young model Lev Haiba. Oikawa read about their late night that started at a 5 star restaurant and ended with Lev ushering Iwa into his hotel. Oikawa couldn’t even blame Iwa, the other man was beautiful. He was young, he was a _model_. He surely understood Iwaizumi’s life a lot better than Oikawa ever could. Oikawa’s eyes started stinging again.

“This doesn’t make sense. It just- it doesn’t make sense.” 

“I know. He-”

“No, don’t do that! Don’t speak for him. Or about him. Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit-” Oikawa fisted the soft sheets and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, sobbing. “I want to go home. Please. Koushi- please. I want to go home.”

+++++++++++

Oikawa changed his phone number. He had broken his phone just before being discharged, the device met an unfortunate and untimely end in a bucket of ice water. He moved all of his schoolwork back onto his old laptop and stuffed the newer one into the Coach bag. He hesitated before removing the bracelet, holding on to the memories of Iwa caressing the skin just above his pulse point. He carefully removed it and put it into the side pocket of the bag. The only thing he couldn’t return was his rent and his dignity. He brushed both of those to the side, as he did each month.

Days after his short hospital visit, he decided to return the items. They were burning a hole into his floor, mocking him every time he went into his room. He pulled open the door to leave his apartment and proceeded to nearly drop the bag.

“Iwa-chan.” The name came out in a soft gasp. Oikawa’s eyes focused so hard on the dark-haired man that he barely noticed the much taller man next to him. “What the fuck.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh...Terushima, you're back.

“Hi! Oikawa, I presume?” He had a slight accent and it made him both more alluring and more dislikeable to Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded stiffly. 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion,” Oikawa scowled as he bowed. “I’ve been dragged here from across the country to apologize to you.”

“Apologize for what?” Oikawa snapped, his eyes dragging back to Iwaizumi. Oikawa couldn’t help but notice that the slightly shorter man looked like  _ shit _ . His formerly short facial hair was crowding his face, darkening his tanned skin. He had bags under his eyes, more than the ones that came with being an adult. His usually purposefully looking messy hair was a nest of mistakes.

“I didn’t sleep with your boyfriend. I’m happily married, it isn’t public knowledge. Hajime here was helping me sort out some legal details, he’s the best in the business. We only met late because it was the only time I had available and Hajime was nice enough to make time for me. I do deeply apologize for any confusion those photos must have caused.” Lev smiled and patted Iwaizumi on the back roughly. “I have to catch a flight. See you later!”

With that, the tall gray-haired man with the slicked back hair was gone.

Iwaizumi’s eyes dropped to the bag Oikawa was still clutching. His face fell. “Were you- were you-”

He pushed the bag toward Iwa. “Take this. I don’t want it.”

Iwaizumi frowned, not making a move to accept that bag. “No-” His voice broke.

“Take it. I don’t want it.” Oikawa repeated, slightly louder.

“Well I don’t want it either.” Iwa responded quietly, staring into Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to look away but not having the resolve to do so. “Iwa-ch- Iwaizumi- just-”

“Please don’t do this. Tooru, please.” Iwaizumi stepped closer, his hands resting on the door jam, just above Oikawa’s shoulders. “Please hear me out before deciding anything.”

“Hear you out about what?” Oikawa’s resolve was weakening by the second, also making him angrier.

“Nothing happened with Lev. Absolutely nothing. I barely even got any work done, all he does is talk about his short little shit demon of a husband. Husband- yes, see? He’s married. I didn’t even realize there were fucking paparazzi out there. They were following Lev, not me. Apparently he was spotted with a ring earlier that day. I failed to get wind of that revelation.” Iwaizumi hung his head, staring at Oikawa’s feet. “Just- dammit. My flight was delayed seven times. Seven! I almost drove here but it still would have taken longer. Tendou called me and told me what happened- with the app and the photos and you fainted- fuck, you were in a hospital. Are you okay?”

Oikawa nodded as he bit his cheek, wishing Iwa would look up at him.

“I hope you are. You have to be. Listen- I know you don’t love the idea of accepting anything from me but before this ends…” Iwaizumi paused for a moment. He looked up at Oikawa, his breath catching as he noticed Oikawa was crying silently. “I have someone looking into the photos to see who released them. I’m not going to stop unless you tell me to.”

Oikawa dropped the bag gently on the floor and reached up to wipe at his eyes. “No- it’s- I just want to put it behind me but obviously that’s impossible if he’s holding on to anything like that.”

Iwa nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you sorry, Iwa-chan?”

He reached up slowly, hesitation evident in his movements, and lightly touched Oikawa’s jaw. Oikawa leaned into the touch before he realized what he was doing. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. And I’m sorry about that stupid fucking profile- I already contact the company and removed any trace of it. I know you’re not a- fuck, I can’t even say the words. It’s so  _ stupid _ . You’re not just somebody I’m over here spending money on because I know you want these things- It doesn’t, I don’t even think if you want these things if I’m being completely honest, I just want you to have them. You have a shitty laptop,  _ please _ keep this one. The bag is sentimental so please keep that and-” Iwaizumi’s voice wavered when his eyes dropped to Oikawa’s bare wrist. “And- the bracelet, it’s just- your hands are so nice. It just looks really nice on you.”

Oikawa laughed softly and quietly. Iwaizumi looked up, a flash of guilt passing in his eyes that made Oikawa raise his eyebrows. “Oh lord, Iwa-chan, what did you get me now?”

Iwa winced and patted his back pocket. “Just- something…” He trailed off as he removed a small envelope from his pocket.

“That better not be a million dollar check or something.” Oikawa glowered.

“It’s not- it’s not even- it’s not even anything big. It’s just something that made me think of you.” Iwa pressed the envelope into Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa sighed before opening it. It was a pin, a small square pin that would look dope on his laptop bag. It said “I want to believe” and had a tiny UFO on it. Oikawa bit back the wide smile he wanted to give and he clutched the small metal object in his hand. “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwa pulled his phone out of his back pocket and Oikawa’s eyes widened at the phone case that was very clearly custom made. “I-”

“You-”

“Yeah-”

“Oh-”

“Yeah…”

“You total  _ nerd _ .” Oikawa stifled a laugh as Iwa glared up at him. “Oh my goodness, you adorable nerd.” Oikawa said softly. 

Iwaizumi stuffed his Godzilla, Ghidora, Mothra phone case back into his pocket and crossed his arms. “Aliens are nerdier.”

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. He wiped his eyes one more time and leaned over slightly to pick up the gray bag. He reached inside and pulled out the leather corded bracelet. “Can you-”

“Please. Yes. Absolutely yes.” Iwaizumi practically snatched the bracelet out of Oikawa’s hand. His hands were shaking slightly as he took several attempts to close the clasp. When the bracelet was snugly fitted back against Oikawa’s wrist, Iwaizumi gently lifted the pale hand to his lips, lightly kissing Oikawa’s palm.

“Do you want to come in?” Oikawa asked after a moment.

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder. “Depends. Is either the frowny-face, the-one-with-the-hair, the loud one, or the horny wonder twins going to jump out and kill me?”

Oikawa burst into such loud laughter that the door opposite his opened, three bodies tumbling out of the entryway. Suga’s smile faded when he saw Iwaizumi. Bokuto sighed, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist. Kuroo glared.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You three are not intimidating in your Yu-Gi-Oh underwear.” Iwaizumi was trying his hardest not to glance down and see if they were really all wearing Yu-Gi-Oh underwear, lest his childhood pastime be ruined forever. “We are fine.” Oikawa was staring at Suga as he reassured his best friend.

Suga tried to keep his face impassive but Iwa, even at 14 years his senior, was slightly intimidated by the degree of frown that was on his lips as well as the defensive fire in his eyes. As if to keep Iwa on his toes, the horny wonder twins appeared out of thin air at the end of the hall. Hinata was on Atsumu’s back, his legs wrapped tight around the blonde’s waist. He was kissing Atsumu’s neck and his hand was halfway down the front of his shirt. Iwaizumi stepped to the side of the hall as the five of them stared. Hinata and Atsumu walked right past them, seemingly not noticing the group in the hall. Hinata jumped off of his back and went to close the door.

“Oh! Hey guys!” Hinata greeted them with a bright smile.

“Are you two ever not engaging in some kind of foreplay?” Oikawa asked with an eye roll.

“Rarely.” Atsumu responded from somewhere in the apartment, likely half naked.

“Excuse me- you!” Hinata poked Iwa’s chest and peered up at him, standing as straight as he could. “You need to be extra super nice to my friend, okay? Just because I said really nice things about your really nice sheets and super comfy mattress doesn’t mean I won’t wreck you if you hurt him.”

Iwaizumi did not have a response for that, so he nodded.

Oikawa rolled his head back and leaned against the back wall, once again astral projecting to another plane. He waited until two doors had closed on either side of the hall before peeking out of one eye. He was elated to see Iwaizumi was the only one in the hallway. Oikawa sighed.

Iwa gave him a small smile and cupped his jaw, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. “I missed you.”

Oikawa smirked. “Did you?”

“A lot.” Iwa pressed his chest against Oikawa’s and leaned forward until they were sharing breaths. “Getting a little attached, are we?” Oikawa meant to have the utmost confidence behind his words but it just wasn’t there.

Iwaizumi snorted. “A little.”

Oikawa closed the gap between them and kissed Iwa softly. “I must be doing something right then.”

Iwa smiled against his mouth. “You are.” He leaned back slightly, frowning. “I hope you know that I will find out who created that profile. It isn’t okay.”

Oikawa sighed. “The perks of being beautiful.” Oikawa was joking but he couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice no matter how hard he tried. 

Iwa sighed and pulled Oikawa against him, hugging him tight. “Yeah, sure.”

++++++++++++++

Oikawa finished his semester of school with more ease than he’d felt in weeks. He was confident about each final he took and happily awaiting for his grades to be updated even though he knew that generally took a couple of weeks  _ at least _ . He stayed at Iwa’s place less for the sake of getting to know him better without constantly falling asleep against his overly comfortable body on his overly comfortable couch. 

They were currently sitting on his couch on a cold Tuesday evening. Iwa had just put in an order for takeout and was putting his shoes on to go get it. 

Oikawa looked up from his book and whined for the third time. “It’s  _ cold _ , Iwa-chan! Why didn’t you have it delivered?”

Iwa rolled his eyes for the third time. “It’s one building over, Oikawa. I’m not having them walk all the way over here when I know how busy they get. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He wrapped a scarf around his neck and leaned over the back of the couch. He pressed his lips against Oikawa’s forehead, smiling as the latter man sighed contentedly. “I’ll be right back. Just keep reading.”

About two minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Oikawa automatically thought Iwaizumi forgot his keys. He padded over to the door and swung it open. His smile faded.

“Oikawa! Fancy seeing you here.” Terushima greeted. He pushed past Oikawa and into the apartment. Daichi, with actual manners, stood in the hallway waiting to be invited in. 

Daichi gave him a sympathetic smile. “I apologize for intruding. It’s Tuesday, isn’t it?”

Oikawa nodded tightly and stepped to the side, holding the door open for the older man. “S’fine.” He moved to close the door and Daichi cleared his throat.

“Are we intruding?” Daichi had an eyebrow raised and Oikawa wasn’t sure what the expression was. “Yuuji said Iwa said it was fine but I’m getting the feeling he’s a bit of a liar.”

Oikawa smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. Iwa-chan’s friends are always welcome. I didn’t realize the day.” By  _ that _ , Oikawa meant he wasn’t aware Iwaizumi had plans. He must have left to get food for everyone and neglected to tell Oikawa. Oikawa felt bad because he wanted Iwa’s friends to like him, he just got the feeling that they didn’t.

Terushima was kicking his feet up on Iwa’s coffee table, pushing Oikawa’s book onto the floor. Oikawa sighed inwardly and moved to pick up his novel.

“Sorry, didn’t see that.” Terushima said with a smirk. He put his feet down and leaned toward Oikawa who was still bent toward the floor. “So you two are still together?”

Daichi sighed loudly. “Yuuji-”

“Oh, what? I can’t ask questions? Hajime is my friend, I feel like I have a right to know-”

“Ask away.” Oikawa gripped his book as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, his feet tucked underneath him as he stared down Terushima.

Terushima grinned at the challenge. “Do you work?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I was fired recently.”

“Why?”

“I just worked at a bookstore. My boss made it a point that if I wanted to stay on full-time then I needed to be more willing to  _ work _ with her. I declined. I was late a couple of times, she fired me.”

“Oikawa, you don’t have to-”

Oikawa cut Daichi off with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine.”

“Are you in college?” Terushima continued.

“Yes, I just finished my semester and my grades are excellent if you must also know.”

Terushima smirked. “I bet that new laptop had  _ nothing _ to do with that.”

“I was writing A papers before the laptop, so no it didn’t.” Daichi’s huff of laughter gave Oikawa a confidence boost. 

Terushima rolled his eyes. “How’d you two meet?”

“We met at a cafe. And mind you, I was wearing a hoodie that had coffee stains on it and my hair was  _ really  _ flat that day- he still hit on me. I was just working on a paper and he called me hot.  _ And _ he asked me to come home with him, which I  _ declined _ , thank you very much.” Oikawa crossed his arms.

Daichi was trying to hold back a laugh at Terushima’s narrowed eyes.

“Do you know what he does for a living?”

“I know what the internet has told me. We don’t really talk about his job. He seems stressed from it a lot of days so I don’t like to bring it up when we are together.” Oikawa felt bad that Iwaizumi seemed to know more about him than he did about Iwa, but they were working on that. 

Terushima’s expression softened slightly at that. He spared a glance at Daichi who also smiled fondly, remembering their own late nights of stress induced bickering when they first started dating. Terushima glanced at Oikawa and sighed. “Fine.”

Oikawa raised both eyebrows. “Fine?”

“Yeah, whatever. What are we watching?”

“Uh no, rude blonde guy, no. You don’t get to be a dick and then just brush it off.” Oikawa crossed his arms and glared at Daichi who started snickering.

Terushima rolled his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You’re a dick!” Oikawa exclaimed. “You were a dick the first moment we met. You didn’t even give me a chance.”

“Hajime is one of my closest friends. I just don’t want him getting fucked with by some broke 20 year old kid who he barely knows.”

“Which part about me bothers you the most? My age? My financial status? Or how much I like him?”

Terushima’s eyes fell to the leather bracelet wrapped around Oikawa’s wrist. Oikawa glared darkly and clutched it protectively. “The broke part? Seriously? Not much I can do about that. I don’t have any debt if that’s what you’re worried about. No outstanding school loans or overused credit cards. I worked my ass off in high school and had several scholarships that paid for everything except rent and food. I’ll get a job and give you access to my bank account so you can see the only things I spent money on are Netflix and a monthly face mask subscription that I keep forgetting to cancel.”

Terushima snorted. “Face mask subscription?”

“I do what I have to do to keep my skin looking like this.” Oikawa responded, tilting his nose upward.

The door opened and three pairs of eyes trained on Iwaizumi balancing two orange Thai tea drinks and a plastic takeout bag. He closed his eyes for a moment then kicked his shoes off. He greeted Daichi with a nod and turned to glare at Terushima. 

“ _ Whaaaaaaat _ ?” Terushima whined. “Why do you automatically assume I’m doing something wrong?”

“You tell me what. You're always doing something. Why are you here?” Iwaizumi glowered.

“It’s Tuesday, Hajime! You never come out with us anymore.” Terushima complained.

Oikawa covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Terushima sounded like Hinata when he complained about Atsumu being too busy with work to not have sex three times a day.

Iwaizumi stepped toward Oikawa and stroked his cheek, tilting his face up slightly. “Was he being a shit?”

“Why do you assume-”

Oikawa nodded, much to Teru’s dismay. “He was, but I handled it.” 

Iwaizumi gave him a small smile then turned back to Terushima. “You are no longer allowed to be mean to my boyfriend. You are no longer allowed to be in a room with him unless I’m here.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because you’re a dick.” The other three men in the room responded at the same time.

Terushima started pouting, crossing his arms. “Fine. Can we at least order more food? And drinks? Maybe some milk for the baby over there?”

Daichi’s hand swiped against the back of Terushima’s head, jostling his hair. Terushima whined loudly and Iwaizumi nodded a thanks. 

“You’re lucky you’re married to Daichi otherwise I would have fired you by now.” Iwaizumi’s statement made Terushima pout harder. 

“Does everyone you know live in this building?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi sat next to him.

Iwa nodded. “Tendou, Ushijima, Daichi, Terushima, Akaashi, and Shinsuke all live here. They’re also all married to each other.”

Terushima scrunched his nose up. “That sounds  _ wrong _ . I’m only married to that hot hunk of a man over there.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Daichi who shook his head.

“Why don’t you call everyone by their first name?” Oikawa asked, wondering who actually took whose name.

“I’ve known Teru, Akaashi, and Tendou longest. Their husbands all get a first name, but the original three do not.”

“Thank you for that, bossman.” Terushima grunted.

“Well, Terushima sucks.” 

Terushima squawked. “I do not! I- I do not!” He sputtered as his face changed colors.

“You kind of do.” Daichi shrugged, finally sitting on the armchair next to the couch.

“Where’s Kaashi? I need backup.” Terushima pulled out his phone. 

“If you call backup, so will I.” Oikawa challenged.

Iwa’s eyes widened. “Please don’t.”

“Is Iwa-chan scared of Oikawa’s friends?” Daichi asked with a laugh.

“Yes. And you would be too.” Iwaizumi responded with a shudder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa skipped to the walk-in closet and closed it behind him. Oikawa was a man on a mission. He slipped out of his pants, pushing his briefs off as well. He checked the door for noise or footsteps. Upon not hearing any, he pulled his shirt off and reached for a cotton button-up he had his eyes on. It was crisp and black. He knew it would look great against his milky skin. He took a breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and knew he was ready.
> 
> Or:  
> Oikawa is a man on a mission

The night went smoothly. It was like a double date at home. Oikawa felt significantly more comfortable as Terushima and Daichi gave a pleasant goodbye. He stood behind Iwaizumi as he shut the door. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Oikawa wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in Iwa’s shoulder.

“Yuuhcalldmuhyrbyfran-”

Iwaizumi laughed quietly. “What? I did what?”

Oikawa sighed and turned his head slightly. “You called me...your boyfriend.” He whispered.

“Ah.” 

“Am I? Your boyfriend?” Oikawa questioned hesitantly. 

Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s hands that were tight around his torso. “I hope so.”

Oikawa nodded against his shoulder, hugging him once more before releasing him. “Let me clean up, I’ll meet you in your bedroom.”

“No- no, I’ll-”

“No! Shoo!” Oikawa waved him away. “I’ve got it. Go relax. Please.”

Iwaizumi huffed but retreated to his bedroom. He changed into pajamas and settled against his headboard with the book he grabbed from his nightstand. After a few questionable curses, Oikawa appeared back in the room. Iwa raised an eyebrow at him. “All good?”

“Of-of course, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stuttered as he caught sight of Iwas shirtlessness. He glanced at the closet. “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”

Iwa looked back down at his book. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

Oikawa skipped to the walk-in closet and closed it behind him. Oikawa was a man on a mission. He slipped out of his pants, pushing his briefs off as well. He checked the door for noise or footsteps. Upon not hearing any, he pulled his shirt off and reached for a cotton button-up he had his eyes on. It was crisp and black. He knew it would look great against his milky skin. He took a breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and knew he was ready. He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the small container of lube he had stuffed in there earlier. He placed it in his breast pocket. He took another breath and slowly opened the closet door. Iwa had dimmed the lights but was still sitting up and reading his novel. His smile and his book dropped as he looked up.

His thick swallow was  _ audible _ .

“Hi.” Oikawa greeted as he stopped at the end of the bed. 

“Tooru…” Iwa swallowed again. “Wow- you look.. Fuck. You look  _ so good _ .”

Oikawa bit his lip slightly, blushing, as he rested on his knees on the edge of the bed. He lowered his upper half toward the bed, his palms lightly resting on the sheets. Iwaizumi set his book aside. Oikawa was delighted to see Iwa was already half hard beneath his pajama pants. Oikawa crawled between Iwa’s legs, thoroughly enjoying the way his breath quickened and his eyes darkened. Oikawa settled on straddling him, resting his knees on either side of Iwa’s hips.

“You can touch me.”

Iwa didn’t waste another second. Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi leaned forward, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling their chests together. Iwa looked up at him, his other hand moving up to caress his neck. “Can I kiss you too?”

Oikawa responded by diving at him. The kiss was mostly tongue and teeth, their desperation for more showing equally as they each opened their mouths, letting the other inside. Oikawa pulled on Iwa’s bottom lip as he dug his fingers into Iwa’s scalp, a groan emitting from the older man. Oikawa pulled back and licked his bottom lip, breaking the thin string of saliva still connecting them.

Iwaizumi was blushing  _ hard _ . 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re-” Iwa pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s chest. “You’re not wearing anything under that, are you?”

Oikawa laughed softly and leaned close to whisper. “Not a thing.”

Iwaizumi  _ growled _ and tightened his grip around Oikawa. Oikawa yelped as Iwa easily switched their positions. Their lips crashed together. Oikawa arched against Iwa, pushing his hips against the strong body above him. The button up he was wearing rode up, bunching around his stomach. Iwa pulled back and stared down at him, taking a moment to absorb the flush high on his cheeks, the light sheen of sweat that was caused by the clear arousal he felt pressing against his stomach. 

“You’re  _ beautiful _ .”

Oikawa covered his face with one hand and swatted at Iwaizumi with his other. “Shut up, Iwa-chan!”

Iwa chuckled and rutted against Oikawa, earning a drawn out moan. He hovered over Oikawa, resting with his elbows on either side of his head. He tilted downward to whisper against Oikawa’s neck. He ran his tongue across the warm skin. “Tell me what you want, Tooru.”

Oikawa groaned again as the wet heat of Iwaizumi’s mouth trailed across his collar. Iwaizumi started popping open buttons. “I want- I want-” Oikawa couldn’t  _ think _ .

“Can I see you?” Oikawa nodded quickly and Iwaizumi made quick work of the buttons, letting the shirt fall open. Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat. He pressed his lips against Oikawa’s collarbone, trailing open mouthed kisses across his sternum, lightly running his fingers down Oikawa’s sides. Oikawa was panting above him, similar to the first time they found themselves in that position except Iwa could tell it was different. Oikawa’s eyes were wide open, trained on his every movement and eagerly awaiting the next one. His knuckles weren’t white from how hard he was clutching the sheets as his hands were on Iwaizumi, one in his hair and the other on his shoulder, pushing him down just slightly. Iwaizumi smirked against Oikawa’s stomach.

“Iwa-chaaaan- pleaaaase-” Oikawa groaned and pushed his hips upward, gasping when his cock brushed against Iwa’s hand.

Iwaizumi  _ finally _ made contact, licking a long languid strip up Oikawa’s length. He kissed the tip, savoring the taste of the salty pre-cum and swallowed all of Oikawa in one movement. Oikawa tightened his grip in Iwa’s hair, gasping for air as Iwa soaked his coach with his saliva. 

“Nnng- fucking- gahh-” Oikawa tried to keep from bucking his hips into the comfort and deliciousness that was Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

Iwa hummed, earning another high pitched gasp from Oikawa, and dug his fingers into Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa whimpered as Iwa moved faster.

“Wait- wait- wait-”

Iwaizumi immediately pulled off, looking up in worry. 

“No! No, no! Fuck- I didn’t-” Oikawa rolled his body against Iwa’s. “I don’t want to come yet. And I will- I definitely will… in like the next 30 seconds if you don’t stop-”

Iwaizumi smirked, a short laugh escaping his mouth. He reached for the lube he saw fall out of the shirt pocket and coated his fingers with it. He kissed Oikawa’s inner thigh and sighed. “Don’t you worry. I’m not done with you.”

Oikawa groaned deeply as one of Iwa’s fingers slipped inside of him, the stretch warm and welcome. “Ah- ah- Iwa-chan-”

Iwa moved back, wrapping his mouth around Oikawa’s slick head. When Oikawa’s gasps turned into impatient groans, he scissored in another finger. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Oikawa’s hard at the same time he pushed a third finger in.

“Ahhh- nngg-  _ Hajime _ \- feels...so...good, please-” Oikawa started muttering praises that Iwa stopped trying to understand. Iwa’s fingers hit a certain bundle of nerves and he was rewarded with Oikawa’s high-pitched cry. 

He slowed slightly, curling his fingers until Oikawa caught his breath. He pulled off of Oikawa’s cock and lightly bit his thigh. “Are you good up there?”

“Yesyesyesyes- fuck yes.” Oikawa arched toward Iwa and his eyes fluttered open. “Iwa- Hajime- Please. Fuck me.”

Iwa kicked his pants off and marked his way back up Oikawa’s long frame, sucking and kissing and teasing. He closed his mouth around one of Oikawa’s nipples and earned another cry of absolute gratification. “Is this okay?” Iwaizumi asked as he settled between Oikawa’s legs.

“It’s perfect.” Oikawa’s voice was already starting to get raspy. “I want you so bad.”

Oikawa slid his tongue into Iwa’s mouth as Iwa pushed inside of him, swallowing the yelp that came from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck and squeezed, pulling Iwa flush against his chest. Iwa waited a moment, studying Oikawa until he nodded slightly. Iwa pulled back and then snapped his hips against Oikawa, the sound of skin colliding with skin filling the room.

Oikawa’s groans and Iwaizumi’s grunts harmonized as Oikawa muttered orders that Iwa complied with each time.

_ “Right there-” _

_ “Faster, Hajime- fas- ahh, ah-!” _

_ “Agh- Nnngg- Hmmpph- Hajime, please-” _

Iwa lifted Oikawa’s leg until he was able to suck on his thigh, satisfied to see the purplish marks that littered otherwise perfect skin. The change of angle had Oikawa’s sounds grow higher in pitch and intensity. Iwa groaned as he felt the warmth pool in his abdomen. He couldn’t believe how long he had held out, he wanted to combust the moment he saw Oikawa’s long legs beneath his own shirt, but he held out. Somehow. Now, he was in a daze.

So much so that Oikawa leaned upward and used Iwaizumi’s lost momentum to push him onto his back so Oikawa was straddling him once again. Iwa’s back hit the dampened sheets and he gripped Oikawa’s hips as he rolled his body against Iwa’s, lifting his body and grinding it back down.

“Fu- fuckfuckfuck-” Iwa tried to concentrate but it was fruitless. “I’mgonnacome-” He reached forward and wrapped his hands around Oikawa’s leaking cock, one stroke was all it took before they both became undone.

Oikawa’s movements slowed as his cock twitched and spurt across Iwa’s stomach. 

He collapsed against the broad man beneath him, their chests heaving together as they tried to catch their breath. Iwa’s hand found its way to Oikawa’s hair, gently rubbing and running his fingers through the light tangles. 

“I’m gonna pass out.” Iwaizumi whispered against Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa snorted and lifted himself off of Iwa, hissing as Iwa pulled out. “You brute. Cuddle me, at least.” He only then remembered that they skipped a condom. It didn’t matter to him but the clean up was not something he was looking forward to.

Iwa shivered at the loss of warmth and waved his hand. “Where are you going? Come back.”

Oikawa returned with a warmed wash cloth. Iwaizumi groaned as he was cleaned, the warm cotton running across his stomach, his pelvis, between his legs. Iwaizumi snatched it out of Oikawa’s hand after he was done and tossed it across the room. “Come here.”

“Don’t leave that for Satori, Iwa-chan! It’s rude!” Oikawa chastised, falling next to Iwaizumi. He pulled the comforter over the both of them and pushed his face against Iwa’s chest. Iwa rested his arm across Oikawa’s back and nuzzled against his head.

“M’gonna sleep.”

Oikawa hummed and lightly kissed his chest. “Goodnight, Iwa-chan.”

“Mhm, night Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s breath took on the rhythm of sleep. He rolled over onto his side and clung to Oikawa, pressing his face into his hair.. “Ilouufyou.”

Oikawa’s eyes snapped back open. 

Iwaizumi was already asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey Kenma!

Iwa had already left for work when Oikawa woke up the next morning. A note on the nightstand alerted him to the plans for the day. Oikawa smiled softly and went straight for the shower.

Afterward, he found Satori in the living room nursing a cup of tea. His eyes lit up when he saw Oikawa. “Always nice to see you, Tooru.”

Oikawa grinned in response and plopped down on the couch. He beamed up at Iwaizumi. “So… Ushijima?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Satori simply laughed in response, a fond look crossing his face. He sipped his tea. “I’m glad you two were able to work it out. I could tell it had to be something just from how he talks about you.”

“He talks about me?”

Satori snorted. “ _ Constantly _ . It would be annoying if I didn’t find it so adorable.”

Oikawa grinned again. “We had  _ sex _ last night.” He whispered the words.

Satori raised his eyebrows. “You did?”

Oikawa nodded fervently. “And- and- and- he told me that he loves me.”

Satori reached out and ruffled Oikawa’s hair. “It’s about time. Did you say it back?”

Oikawa tugged his lip between his teeth, twisting his fingers. “Well, no- but. Well- see… What had happened was- he was 95% asleep and he just kind of muttered the words into my hair.”

Satori nodded in understanding. “So you aren’t sure if he remembers?”

Oikawa frowned. “No, I’m not.”

Satori shook his head. “You two should really work on your communication,” he paused as he heard the door unlock. “Sooner rather than later.”

Oikawa turned to greet Iwa-chan but it was not Iwa-chan entering the apartment. Satori greeted the shorter man with a nod and went back to his duties. Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kenma!”

Kenma looked up from his phone and gave Oikawa a small smile. “Hi, Tooru.”

“What are you doing here? Here to check on me?” Oikawa glanced at Satori and realized the visit didn’t seem to be a surprise. “Wait- do you know Iwa-chan too?”

Kenma nodded. “We’ve worked together before. He has some stocks in Bouncing Ball. But yes, I am.”

Oikawa remembered that before he had even graduated high school, Kenma had started his own company after making an exuberant amount of money by trading stocks and streaming video games. He knew Suga and Kuroo had kept in touch though. He wasn’t aware of the other mutual acquaintance they shared. 

“Yes you are what?”

“Here to check on you. Or moreso to help you with something.” Kenma pulled his bag onto his laptop and carefully removed his laptop. He set it up on the coffee table. “I found out who posted those pictures. It wasn’t hard to get a name.”

Oikawa gaped at him. “You- what?”

Kenma turned to him, frowning. “I thought you wanted to know. If you don’t, I can keep the information to myself.”

Satori stood behind the couch again, studying the conversation. He knew the gist of what had happened as well as he knew the seriousness of Oikawa confessing that he and Iwa had sex.

Oikawa tugged on his hands again, pulling at the long sleeve of the sleep shirt he had pulled out of one of Iwa’s drawers. “I don’t know.” Kenma started to close his laptop but Oikawa put a hand out to stop him. “Wait- wait- shit. I do. I do want to know. I want- can I press charges?”

Kenma’s brow furrowed. “For the photos?”

Oikawa shook his head, unsure how much information had been shared. Kenma’s confusion indicated that Iwaizumi had respected his privacy as far as that. Oikawa sighed and his eyes fell down to his hands. “He assaulted me. Years ago, but I had a,” Oikawa cleared his throat and looked up at Kenma hesitantly. “-a uh, a  _ kit _ done.”

“Yes. You can press charges. I know a great lawyer and he owes me a favor anyway so you don’t have to worry about it. You can absolutely press charges.” 

Oikawa inhaled slowly, taking in a shuddering breath. “I want to forget and I think if I can see some form of justice- then I can forget. Do you know- Would I...have to see him?”

Kenma thought for a moment. “I’m not that familiar with the legal system but I think that since you did the-the  _ kit _ that you wouldn’t necessarily need to testify or anything. That should be all the proof they need when they match the DNA. Do you remember anything about him?”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, not really. I remember his voice, I think I’d recognize it if I heard it again but I didn’t see his face. I wouldn’t recognize him in a line-up or anything.”

Satori cleared his throat softly to enter the conversation. “You wouldn’t need to do one, Tooru. They have the kit, that’s undeniable proof. Unless he plans to claim it was consensual which I imagine was impossible since you were most likely drugged, they’d have the blood tests to prove that as well.”

Kenma turned his laptop toward Oikawa. “His name is Hector Ito. He’s 25 which means that he was also 22 when you were 17.”

“Where does he live?” Oikawa studied the photo of a man he wouldn’t recognize if they sat next to each other on the train. He was objectively good looking, short blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. He didn’t look Japanese. 

“He lives here. He’s moved around a lot. He’s from Mexico originally. He’s single. He has a minimum wage job. He has no family, some friends. He likes to hang out at his friend’s little brother’s high school though. My guys have found him there more than a few times.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. He shuddered again and looked away from the computer, coming to a decision. “I’d testify. If I needed to. This can’t- it can’t- he can’t do this to someone else.”

Kenma pulled his phone out. “I’d like to contact my lawyer. Do you want to do this today?”

Oikawa nodded. “Yes but- please, I don’t want to burn a favor you might need one day. I can pay for my own lawyer. I can figure something out. They have public-”

Satori placed a warm hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, causing the younger man to look up at him. “We are your friends, please let us help.”

Oikawa’s lower lip trembled slightly but he accepted Satori’s words. “Thank you. And thank you, Kenma.”

Kenma nodded and started packing up his laptop after leaving a message for his lawyer. “He will reach out to you. His name is Takahiro Hanamaki and he’s an incredible lawyer. He’s a friend of Iwaizumi’s as well, they go back. He’s partnered with another guy. They’re both kind of dumb but also really smart. It’s complicated.” Kenma scrunched up his nose.

Oikawa giggled at Kenma not trying to say he disliked things about someone, he was rarely that blunt, but if you knew him, you could easily understand what he was  _ actually _ saying. Hanamaki and his partner were idiots, but good idiots.

“We should all get together. I know a few of Iwaizumi’s friends and all of yours, we should all get together.” Kenma gleaned at Satori. “Are you and Ushijima free tonight?”

Satori tilted his head in thought. “I’m free, I don’t think Ushi will make it. He’s been working later and later lately with that merger they had.” Oikawa shot him a sympathetic look. “We are fine, just makes the sex hotter when he finally comes home at night.” 

Oikawa snorted, Kenma scowled, and Satori smiled widely. 

Iwaizumi lips stretched into an endearing smile as he watched the crease between Oikawa’s eyebrows become more prominent. He reached into the side pocket of his briefcase and pulled out the package of nourishment he had picked up. He set it gingerly on the desk near Oikawa’s hand and leaned back on the desk.

Oikawa slowly blinked, finally taking his attention from the phone. He looked up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. He blinked a few more times then looked down at the plastic package. “Is that milk bread?”

Iwaizumi nodded, hooking a finger into his tie to loosen it. He was knocked backward a second later when Oikawa threw himself upward. Iwa wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s back, and stroked a hand into his hair. “Everything okay, babe?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan, everything is okay. Finally.” Oikawa whispered against Iwa’s neck, closing his eyes and nuzzling against the warm skin.

“I’ve been told we are going out tonight.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I’ve been told the same but that is suddenly less appealing-” Oikawa inhaled Iwa’s scent, a light spray of woodsy cologne, the leftover scent of pressed laundry, and just...Hajime. He had no plans to go out after setting his eyes on the milk-beautiful, handsome, boyfriend of his. They stayed pressed against each other for another few minutes before a line of clothing led the way to Iwa’s bedroom. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's friends meet Iwa's friends. Also, another confession.
> 
> Or:  
> Suga is ready to fight Terushima and the friends have more in common than they originally thought.

Needless to say, they arrived a little bitter after the agreed upon 6:30 meeting time. 

Oikawa gaped at the building they had arrived at. He turned to scowl at Iwaizumi who was barely containing his laughter. “Why-”

“Terushima made a convincing argument about wanting to entertain  _ everyone _ .” Iwa leaned over and kissed Oikawa’s cheek lightly. “Come on, we’re late.”

Terushima had made a reservation to ‘entertain everyone’, he had chosen a place that had video games as well as alcohol access. Oikawa was already glaring at him before Iwa opened the door for him, but he quickly realized he didn’t need to do any glaring, it was already being done.

Suga had Kuroo in a headlock as he stared down Terushima who was winking at the dark-haired man stuck inside of Suga’s elbow.

Oikawa immediately went to Suga’s side. “What’s going on?”

“This little  _ shitball _ will not stop hitting on Kuroo.” Suga explained through gritted teeth. Kuroo was whining from the spot between his arm and torso.

“Oho, it’s not just Kuroo I’m here for, beauty.” Terushima  _ winked _ and Suga was about to throw hands.

Oikawa crossed his arms. “Where’s Daichi?”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m here too.” Daichi sat at the bar off to the side, raising an empty glass. “Yuuji is a menace. I don’t usually bring him out in public.”

“If you could leash your pet, I’d thoroughly appreciate it.” Suga snapped, reaching a hand out to yank the back of Bokuto’s shirt and pull him to his side just in case Terushima decided to go after him next. Bokuto clearly had no idea what was happening.

“Why is Kuroo being choked out?” Iwa inquired.

“ _ Yeah _ ! I didn’t even do anything.”

Suga released him and pulled his face up, seemingly having forgotten he was choke-holding his boyfriend. “Sorry, love. You two take care of each other, I’m going to kill this man.”

Oikawa pulled Suga back as he started advancing toward Terushima who was clapping his hands together gleefully. Wonder twin number 1 appeared, as usual out of nowhere, and knocked his chest against Terushima’s. “Excuse you.”

“The fucking what? Excuse  _ me _ ?”

“You’re excused!” Hinata preened. 

Terushima smirked at the much shorter man until his eyes caught sight of the taller undercut having man behind him. Atsumu’s eyes narrowed into slits as he stared down Terushima. The tension lasted another moment before they both broke into wide smiles and started gushing about their hair. 

“Oh  _ god _ .” Oikawa and Suga groaned simultaneously. 

Iwa laughed and gripped Oikawa’s hand. “Who all is here?”

Suga waved his arm around. “All these idiots here, save Daichi- I like Daichi. I spotted Tendou playing against Kenma and drastically losing. Kenma’s boyfriend is here somewhere but I didn’t get his name-”

“Kenma has a boyfriend?” Oikawa and Iwa asked in surprise.

Kuroo beamed. “My little recluse found another recluse. They’ve actually been together for a while. He nabbed himself an old man, too.” Kuroo winked at Oikawa.

“Who’s Kenma?” Teru asked.

“Short. Blonde and black hair. Quiet-” Kuroo started explaining.

“Kozume?” Daichi asked, joining the group. “Kozume- Kenma Kozume?”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Yes? You know him?”

“That’s Akaashi’s boyfriend.” Daichi responded.

“Who’s Akaashi?” Bokuto asked.

“Akaashi is dating Kenma?” Iwaizumi asked for clarification.

“Who’s Kenma again?” Atsumu repeated, being one of the few who hadn’t met Kenma.

“He’s the one I’m always staying up playing video games with.” Hinata responded happily.

As they all headed toward their table, they spotted Akaashi, Satori, and Kenma huddled in a quiet conversation at the end of the long table. 

“Akaashi!” Daichi waved.

“Kenma!” Bokuto squealed.

“Satori.” A baritone voice behind them alerted everyone to another addition to their party: Ushijima. A beautiful smile broke out across Satori’s face as he waved Ushijima over. He patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder in greeting. “Thank you for inviting me. That smile is worth leaving work early.”

The entire group melted at his nonchalant adorable words. 

Suga led his boyfriends toward the table, stopping to let them sit first. He kept his eyes on Terushima as he chose the seat next to Suga. Suga pushed his shoulder. “No.”

Terushima looked up at him innocently. “No? No what?”

“Switch with Daichi.”

“No-”

“Now.” Suga’s glare and tone left no room for argument. Oikawa covered the laugh erupting from his throat as Daichi switched spots with Terushima. 

“I-”

“Leave it, Yuuji.” As they usually did, Daichi’s words quieted the man until Atsumu caught his attention and they struck up a conversation.

“Suga and Teru...I knew it.” Iwa said against Oikawa’s shoulder as he watched all of their friends interact. Bokuto had wormed his way into a conversation with Kenma and Akaashi, Ushijima and Satori also listening intently between sharing loving looks. Atsumu, Hinata, and Terushima were a match made in heaven. Kuroo was just happy to be there, going between laughing at Bokuto’s jokes and nuzzling Suga. Suga had found a new friend in Daichi. 

Iwa covered Oikawa’s hand with his own and light kissed his jaw. “How about a game?”

“You’re  _ so _ on.”

“Hey- what do you want to drink?” Satori called out as he spied the two leaving the table.

Oikawa rattled off his virgin pina colada (which Terushima snickered at that earned a fork being thrown his way by Suga) and Iwaizumi ordered a beer. They yelled out their food orders before Iwa grabbed Oikawa’s hand and led him toward the arcade part of the restaurant. “Anybody up for games?”

Kuroo and Atsumu jumped up, more than likely wanting to interrogate Iwaizumi further. Daichi and Satori joined them.

  
  


After an overly intense round of skeeball, the score was tied between Kuroo and Daichi: each of them racking up an impressive 320 points. They had each hit the 40 point mark with 8 of their 9 balls. They each held one last ball in their hand, ready to fire it off.

“Let’s make this fun-” Atsumu said, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

“What do you have in mind?” Daichi questioned as he tossed his ball in the air, not taking his eyes off of Kuroo.

“Whoever loses-has to offer up their boyfriend for the night.” Atsumu offered. He glanced at Kuroo. “With Suga’s permission, of course.”

“Why is it only Suga’s permission we need?” Kuroo asked with a pout.

Oikawa snorted. “ _ Please _ . Even new to the group Daichi here knows we only need to ask Suga.”

Daichi shrugged. “Sure.”

Kuroo glared. “This isn’t even a challenge.”

Kuroo’s confidence earned him exactly 0 points as he tossed his plastic blue ball into the gutter. Daichi’s ball rolled into a perfect score of 360 after careening perfectly in the 40 point hole.

“Shit.” Kuroo cursed.

“You’re going to be in  _ trouble _ .” Atsumu teased.

“Who’s in trouble?” Suga’s bright voice interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo and popped out from between his arm and body.

Oikawa grimaced. “Just so you know, Koushi, this was Atsumu’s idea-”

“But Kuroo took the bet!”

Suga instantly let go of Kuroo and rubbed his forehead. “Dammit, Kuroo. I leave you alone for a half hour. Alright, what did he do?”

Daichi grinned at him. “Whoever lost had to offer up their boyfriend for a night.”

Suga studied his beaming expression. “And I suppose it was my idiot who lost.”

Kuroo whined and Suga poked him hard in the ribs, causing him to run off to find Bokuto for comfort. Suga turned to Daichi. “So, which of us-”

“You, Suga. Definitely you.” Daichi smirked at the ashen-haired angel in front of him.

“Is this something you do often?” Suga crossed his arms, eyeing the older man.

Daichi shrugged. “We have before. Terushima won’t mind. You?”

“Same.” He studied Daichi’s roaming eyes. “Tonight? Or another night?”

“Another night. I’d need more time.”

Oikawa gagged as they started undressing each other with their eyes. “And goodbye-” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him toward a machine that would actually win them some tickets. He had his eye on a very large ET plush. “C’mon, Iwa-chan. We need tickets!”

Iwaizumi removed his sweater and rolled up the sleeves of the already short sleeved shirt he was wearing. That all somehow made it easier for him to hit a target with a large mallet. All of that  _ definitely _ made it easier for Oikawa to drool over him, but that was something else entirely. Either way, Iwaizumi ended up with 852 tickets and used 700 of them to get Oikawa the large green stuffed alien that he knew his boyfriend had his eye on from the moment he saw it. Iwa set it on the table in front of him and Suga burst into laughter. 

“I still don’t understand how you found him, Tooru.” Suga leaned his chin on his palm and sighed dreamily as he blatantly checked out Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pursed his lips and closed his eyes. Iwa met him and he sighed happily against Iwa’s mouth. “Me neither.” Oikawa turned toward the inhuman portion of pasta in front of him with wide excited eyes. He nudged Iwa. “I plan to finish this so we probably won’t be having sex again tonight.”

Iwa choked on his beer.

Suga reached across the table for a high-five at the same time as Terushima. They shared a look of understanding and all three men high-fived each other. In order to keep up with the ridiculousness that came with Oikawa’s band of friends combined with Iwa’s (really just Terushima), Iwaizumi downed another two strong beers, enough to slur a few words as he followed Oikawa around the arcade. He stopped at a particular game and tugged on Oikawa’s hand.

“This- le’s play this.”

“This isn’t even a game, Iwa-chan. You just lie there and take it.”

Somewhere across the arcade came raucous laughter.

Iwa snorted and tugged Oikawa’s hand again. “Come here.”

Oikawa sighed but relented, inserting two of his remaining tokens into the ride. They pushed aside the privacy curtains and Oikawa realized it was one of those things that took pictures of you, albeit slightly bigger than he remembered them being when he was a teenager. Iwa grabbed the back of his neck as soon as they settled in, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s.

“Iwa-chan! Scandalous! We are in  _ public _ !” Oikawa whined.

Iwa motioned to the closed curtains. “Barely.” He leaned in for another kiss, smirking against him as Oikawa opened his mouth for more. Things became heated quickly until there was a loud throat clearing on the other side of the curtain.

“Ignore it- they’ll go away.” Iwa mumbled against Oikawa’s mouth.

“No we will not.” 

More throat clearing, more snickering. 

Oikawa yanked back the curtain to reveal the grinning faces of Suga, Daichi, and Kuroo.

“Ya know these things show the progress of your drawing on the outside of the booth, right?”

Oikawa yelped and scrambled out of the booth. He yelped louder and turned around, pressing his back against the machine to cover the drawing of their mouths pressed together. Iwa was still inside the machine, laughing louder than he would if he was sober. Oikawa reached inside and pinched him, resulting in Iwa trying to pull him back in.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so indecent when you’re buzzed.”

“I’ll show you indecent, just come here!”

Suga snickered louder, laughing alongside everybody except Oikawa.

“I hate you all!”

“You definitely don’t. You definitely love me.” Iwa laughed as he rubbed his eyes.

Oikawa peered at him, lifting the curtain. It wasn’t how he planned to tell him but fuck it. Where was the use in planning? “Yes. Yes I do.”

Iwaizumi laughed, smiling widely, then made eye contact with him, his smile fading slightly. “What?”

“You said-” Oikawa started.

“I know what I said.”

“Do you?” Oikawa cleared his throat lightly. “Do you know… what you said?”

Iwa’s brows furrowed together in confusion. “Huh?”

“Last night.”

“Last night?”

“Do you know what you said?” Oikawa repeated.

“Wait-” Iwaizumi straightened up and stepped out of the booth. “You- you heard that? I said that out loud?”

Oikawa blushed as the other three men started backing away from their private revelation. “Of course you did, Iwa-chan! Did you not mean it or something?” He bit his lip worriedly, waiting for Iwaizumi to tell him he was going to take it back.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa against him, placing his palms against Oikawa’s jaw. “Hey, no- stop. Of course I meant it. I- fuck, that wasn’t how I wanted to tell you, but yes.”

“Yes what, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa bit his lip slightly and fluttered his eyelashes.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Yes, I love you.”

Oikawa grinned and hugged him tightly. “I love you, too.”

There was a lot of oo’ing and ah’ing, some clapping, and a lot of teasing.

But Oikawa didn’t care.

Because Hajime Iwaizumi  _ loved  _ him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only one more chapter. Thanks everyone for keeping up with the super random fic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of fluff... because that's what my boys deserve.

Oikawa did in fact not have to testify. The samples taken by the nurse who examined him were so thorough that there was no need. His DNA had since been entered in the system after he spent a few nights in jail after breaking and entering. His DNA matched the samples collected from Oikawa, from between his legs and beneath his fingernails and still in his mouth. Oikawa had never been more grateful to have gone to the hospital than when he found all of that out.

He sat across from Hanamaki and Matsukawa who really were  _ good idiots _ . Oikawa could tell their normally playful nature by just looking at them, having become used to it after being around his own friends. However, the good part of them shined when he talked through his statement and failed to hold back his own emotions. They were ready with tissues, water, and soothing words.

Iwaizumi was by his side the entire time.

It took months to go through the trial and they were all by his side, every step of the way.

Suga was with him when he received the phone call about his case from Hanamaki. They were sprawled on the floor of their living room, feet on the couch and backs against the rug when Oikawa’s phone rang. He reached for it with a smile thinking it was Iwaizumi but soon realized it wasn’t.

“Who is it? What’s the face- oh.” Suga’s eyebrows cinched together. “Do you want me to answer it?”

Oikawa shook his head and pulled the phone up to his ear. “Makki?”

“He was found guilty on all counts. It’s all over.”

Oikawa was crying before they finished the conversation. Thankfully, Suga knew they were good tears. 

Finally. 

  
  


After finishing final documents, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked hand-in-hand to the SUV Kentarou was waiting in by the curb. Oikawa hadn’t said much since they left the lawyer’s office. He cleared his throat softly and stopped suddenly, a few steps from the door to the SUV. Iwaizumi gazed at him questioningly. 

“Thank you, ya know- for being there.”

Iwa nodded, not sure if Oikawa was looking for any kind of response. 

He wasn’t. “Can we go get dinner? I’m starving.”

Iwa huffed a laugh and pulled the door open. “Of course we can. Whatever you want.”

“I want the finest sushi in town!” Oikawa proclaimed as he climbed into the backseat. He heard Kentarou snort from the front. “Lovely to see you as always, you adorably angry puppy.”

The vein that visibly popped out from Kentarou’s neck at Oikawa’s nickname made Oikawa howl with laughter. He turned toward the back and glared. Anybody else would have backed down, but not Oikawa and his innate need to always be liked. Oikawa simply flashed him a smile and grabbed Iwa’s hand, resting it in his lap.

“You heard him, the finest sushi in town.”

Kentarou rolled his eyes.

“Oh! Ichiban has a happy hour right now! All of their rolls are half off.” Oikawa’s eyes gleamed at the thought of discounted food. 

Iwa chuckled but didn’t argue. “Ichiban it is.” He liked the idea of spoiling Oikawa, he didn’t care what he was spending but he did say  _ whatever _ he wanted. “Do you want anybody else to meet us there?”

Oikawa had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the offer. “Hinata and Suga will probably be there. They’re always there for happy hour.”

“Always?”

“They both work there. Suga is a manager and Hinata is a waiter that makes the best drinks  _ ever _ \- you’d never want to taste alcohol again after you taste the things he can do with fruit.”

Iwa thought for a moment. “That seems like something the other wonder twin would say in a different context.”

Oikawa gaped at Iwa, his expression changing colors because he was not only overly appreciative that Iwa got along with his friends, he was also horrified that he hadn’t even known them that long and he was  _ absolutely right _ . “I don’t know if I’m impressed or scared that you aren’t wrong.”

Iwa squeezed his hand. “A little bit of both, maybe.”

+++++++++++

Oikawa was not joking, Hinata made pure ambrosia out of simple things like pineapple, mango, and overly juicy oranges. It was the highlight of the day, by far. Kentarou took two plates to go, refusing to stay around more “Oikawa-like people”. He offered to come back to take them home but the restaurant wasn’t far from Iwa’s penthouse. 

Oikawa had started a conversation that Iwa was trying his hardest not to listen to as it involved the words Daichi, multiple orgasms, and what ended up being 5 ‘ sweaty, hot naked men’ two doors down from Iwa’s own apartment on a night that he had never been more glad to have thick walls. Apparently, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Terushima were invited to watch. That was the last thing Iwa heard before tuning out all of it. He found he had become an expert in simply watching Oikawa without listening to him (only when it was appropriate, of course). Iwa’s ears started working against just to hear Suga sigh dreamily.

“...has video of some of it if you want to watch.”

Oikawa scrunched up his nose and leaned on Iwa’s shoulder. “Absolutely not but thank you for the offer. Maybe next time.”

Iwa raised his eyebrows at that, glancing at Suga. “Next time?”

Suga winked and went back to managing the floor.

Oikawa nudged his shoulder. “How much of that did you hear?”

“The beginning, some unfortunate middle details about my marketing Vice President.” Iwa rubbed his face and stifled a yawn.

Oikawa giggled. “You old man. Yawning already? It’s only 7!”

Iwa shrugged. “I’m not  _ that _ tired.” He stretched his arms above his head and glanced around the restaurant. “This place have a bathroom?”

Oikawa pointed toward the back. “I always use the one in Suga’s office, it’s much nicer.”

Iwa stood and leaned over Oikawa’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Like I said, I’m not that tired.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he watched Iwa saunter over to Suga to ask him about the bathroom. He caught Iwa’s eye before he disappeared into the back office. Oikawa nearly fell out of his chair after waiting a respectable four minutes to follow him. He ducked behind busy happy hour goers so Suga wouldn’t see him and went into the office.

He knocked softly on the door to the bathroom and Iwa pulled it part way open. He pulled Oikawa in and locked the door behind him. 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped as he saw Iwa had already shed his jacket and unbuttoned half of his shirt. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwa caged Oikawa in with his arms stretched on either side of Oikawa’s head, back the taller man up until his back hit the cold tile. “We can just-” Iwa ran his tongue across the shell of Oikawa’s ear. “-make out if you want.”

Oikawa scoffed and shook his head. “Absolutely not-”

Iwaizumi pulled back in surprise, ready to mentally will down the erection that he had been battling since Oikawa decided the best place for his hand while he talked to Suga was on his upper thigh. Oikawa, however, meant those words in a different way. 

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, both of them respecting some type of urgency knowing they could be caught in Suga’s office. Their shirts unbuttoned, but didn’t come off. Their pants unzipped but only Oikawa’s hit the floor, his briefs pooling next to the nice slacks he borrowed from Kuroo. Oikawa hastily unbuckled Iwa’s belt and reached his hand into Iwa’s pants.

“Wait-wait-wait- I didn’t think this through. I don’t have anything.” Iwa leaned back slightly.

Oikawa continued his ministrations underneath Iwa’s briefs and pointed at the medicine cabinet. “There’s stuff in there.”

Iwa balked at the small cabinet. “There is no- oh yep, there sure is. There’s several things in here.” There were 6 different flavors of lube ranging from simple strawberry to an interesting looking chocolate. There were 3 different kinds of condoms. “Why- You know what. I’m not even going to ask.”

“You really don’t want to.” Oikawa pulled Iwa back against him, his hand on the back of his neck. “We gotta be quick. Suga comes back here for his breaks.”

“I can be quick- Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Oikawa giggled against his neck, lightly kissing him. “You really know how to get a guy going.”

The prep was fast, the initial thrust burned a little more than Oikawa would have liked and he knew he was going to be sore late, but it was worth it. It was worth it to laugh as Iwa held Oikawa up against the wall because who actually did that? Who actually had sex against a wall? The logistics were just a lot, especially for two grown ass 6 foot men. Oikawa was thankful that Iwa’s muscles weren’t just for show. 

Oikawa groaned into Iwa’s hand that had been clamped over his mouth. Oikawa yanked the appendage over his lips in a moment of panic after hearing some shuffling outside of the door. Iwa made it right on time as Oikawa moaned loudly as he came all over his shirt that had bunched up around his stomach. Iwa had come a minute before and was sweating to get Oikawa there.

Oikawa was laughing again as Iwa lowered him to his feet.

“If you say another joke about my age-”

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t- I love you, Hajime, no matter your stamina level!”

Iwa couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He couldn’t help the fondness that seized his chest. He couldn’t help the way he knew he was gazing at Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan, why are you looking at me like that?” Oikawa asked nervously as he reached for a paper towel to put under the sink.

“I- fuck.” Iwa huffed a laugh and helped Oikawa clean his stomach. “I-I don’t even- this is new for me, ya know?” Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed together. He nodded his head slightly for Iwaizumi to continue. “I just really like you. I love you, I do, a lot. I just really like you too.”

Oikawa’s eyes started to water as Iwaizumi started buttoning his shirt back up. “Hajime,” Oikawa pressed his forehead against Iwa’s shoulder. “I really like you too.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something-”

Oikawa glanced down at Iwa’s unbuckled belt and he reached for it. “Now?”

“We keep blurting out things in weird moments so yeah, now.” Oikawa laughed as he concentrated on fixing Iwaizumi’s belt. “How would you like to move in with me?”

Oikawa yelped as he closed the pointed end of the belt on his finger. He drew his hand back and managed to smack Iwa in the chin as he raised his own hand to his mouth. He yelped again and rubbed Iwa’s chin.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was going for but I do understand if you aren’t ready.”

Oikawa rubbed the red mark on Iwa’s chin, kissed it, and grinned at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to move in with me?”

Iwa would clearly rather live in hell. He shook his head slowly. “Please no. If you really-” He sighed, “if you really want to keep all your roommates we can figure something out but I  _ cannot _ live there.”

Oikawa laughed. “I’m mostly joking. They’ll survive without me. They’ll probably finally combine into one sex crazed apartment. I’d love to move in with you on one condition.”

“That is?”

“I don’t want to just sit around and do nothing. I’m not a freeloader. I mean...I have  _ some _ money. I can pay rent or bills or food or something.”

“We will figure something out. We can even look around at jobs for you or something you’d like to do in the meantime. If anything, it’s a big place...I’m sure Tendou would appreciate the comp-help, the help. He’d appreciate the help.” Iwa finished helping Oikawa dressed and looked up at him. “Anything you want, Tooru. Whatever makes you happy.”

A series of knocks at the door interrupted Iwa’s talking. Oikawa’s face was burning by the time he opened the door.

Suga stood there with both hands on his hips, in what Oikawa called his mom-ager mode. He glanced between the two of them, his eyes narrowing as he noticed their state of dishevel. “Boys… what are you up to?”

“I had to pee-”

“Spilled a drink-”

Suga threw his head back in laughter and pointed at Oikawa. “You did it in my bathroom!”

“I- I- I did not!” Oikawa was stuttering and blushing, easily giving away exactly what had just happened in the bathroom.

“Really? Then why is there a condom on the floor?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “We didn’t even use a cond- HEY!”

Suga hooted out more laughter. “Man, I wish I would’ve recorded your walk of shame back to your table. “That would have been a memory to keep forever.” Suga wiped an actual tear from his eye.

Oikawa pushed past him. “I hate you right now.” He tugged on Iwaizumi’s hand. “Come on, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi hid his face as he walked past Suga, trailing Oikawa back to the register. 

Hinata stared at them with a bright smile and knowing look as he accepted the card Iwa pushed at him five times before he finally said yes. 

“Shut up, Shouyou. I don’t want to hear a peep from you. I know you’ve had sex in that bathroom!” Oikawa whisper-shouted at him.

Iwa leaned forward slightly. “I’m sorry, what? How many people-”

“You don’t want to know.” Hinata responded in his sing-song voice. He handed Iwa his card back, winked lewdly at him, and printed a receipt. “Have a great nice, guys!”

The move was easy, everything went smoothly. It was a sign of things to come and Oikawa appreciated that.

Waking up and going to sleep next to Iwaizumi was more than he ever could have hoped for. Iwa had a smile that crossed his face when he didn’t think Oikawa was watching and it made him fall more and more, harder and harder, each and every day.

It was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all.   
> thanks everyone for reading, it means a lot.  
> this turned out to be a lot more than I thought it would be and I thank everyone who stuck through it.


End file.
